Una esposa para el Hokage
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: El matrimonio es una cadena tan pesada que para llevarla hace falta ser dos, y a menudo tres. O tal vez cinco... Una serie de citas que llevarán al Hokage a darse cuenta que la persona que más buscaba es la que menos esperaba, y que la tenía más cerca de lo que pensaba.
1. Prólogo

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios ofensivos o despectivos, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios OFENSIVOS ni INSULTOS.

Por favor, LEAN las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA PARA EL HOKAGE.**

.

‹‹_Un matrimonio exitoso es un edificio que se debe construir diariamente.››_

.

André Maurois.

.

**PRÓLOGO.**

* * *

_¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN!_

_Este día a las 3:00pm, todas las solteras deben presentarse en la Torre Hokage para la pre-selección a futura esposa del Sexto Hokage. _

_Las candidatas serán pre-seleccionadas y luego tendrán una cita con Kakashi Hatake. Por favor, sean puntuales. _

_¡Suerte para todas, dattebayo!_

Apuño el papelito entre su gran y fuerte mano, su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido, tanto que le deformaba la frente. Sus nudillos estaban blancos, de la tremenda presión ejercida en ese volante.

¿Cómo no lo esperó? ¡¿Cómo no lo pensó?!

¡Ese volante tenía el sello de esos tres por todos lados!

— **¡Shizune! —** llamó (prácticamente gritó).

La espantada secretaria llegó repicando.

— **¡Sí, dígame Kakashi-san! —** respondió rápidamente, el peli-gris se le veía bastante ¿molesto?

— **Manda por Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. **

La pobre mujer tembló, era obvio que el Hokage ya había visto todos esos volantes que se repartían por toda la ciudad.

Vaya problema en el que se metieron esos tres…

.

.

.

Dos horas y muchas persecuciones después, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se presentaron a oficina del Hokage.

Kakashi los miraba, seria y analíticamente. Seguía preguntándose qué hizo mal para que terminaran ejecutando tremenda estupidez esos tres, se lo esperaba de Naruto. Seguía siendo un idiota, pero no de Sakura y mucho menos del amargado Uchiha.

— **Se puede saber, ¿qué significa esto? —** preguntó, colocando un muy arrugado volante sobre su escritorio.

El pobre volante había sufrido su ira y descontento, pues tratar de recomponerlo terminó dejándolo roto por todas partes, engurruñado e ilegible. Ni siquiera se comprendía lo que decía, pero los chicos reconocieron el color.

Palidecieron.

— **Bien, estoy esperando. **

Kakashi recostó su espalda en la cómoda silla, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y los miró, a cada uno, inquisidora y muy seriamente.

Los tres reconocieron que estaban en problemas.

– **¡Fue idea de Naruto! —** vociferó Sakura, señalando al aludido.

— **¡Hey, tú también estuviste de acuerdo Sakura-chan! —** la acusó el rubio, lo que le valió un zape.

Kakashi miró a Sasuke esperando su defensa, éste nomás metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul y encogió los hombros para después decir.

— **Solo me vi arrastrado por este par. **

El peli-gris quiso darse una palmada en la frente, ni él se creía esa excusa.

— **¡Ya, ya Sakura-chan, eso duele! —** gritaba Naruto, después de los pellizcos que le daba la peli-rosa del disgusto.

— **Sakura, deja a Naruto lo matarás a moretones. —** pidió Kakashi, todo lo normal que se le pudo dar (no mucho).

La Haruno hizo lo que su ex maestro le pedía, pero solo porque quería tenerlo contento antes de mandarla fuera del país, seguro estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para exiliarlos.

Hatake, por su parte, respiró profundamente antes de que su excelente autocontrol se disparara por completo. Cerró los ojos dándose cuenta que esos tres, parecían más niños que adultos y que ahora, él era el objeto de sus travesuras.

— **¿Van a explicarme o tendré que averiguarlo por mis métodos? —** inquirió, elevando una ceja y mirándolos atentamente.

Si bien esos tres eran fuertes, su sensei ahora era Hokage y podía patearles el trasero si quería como lo hizo con Kaguya. No por nada ahora disputaba ese puesto.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se miraron entre sí, como cerciorándose que todos estuvieran ahí y eligiendo a quien portaría la próxima soga que los ahorcaría, esperaban que no fuera Naruto quien abriera la boca o estarían irremediablemente perdidos.

Asi que Sakura se les adelantó, más bien al rubio porque Sasuke no tenía la menor intención de abrir la boca.

— **Nos enteramos que el consejo quiere imponerte una esposa. —** emitió la peli-rosa, cosa que a Kakashi le sorprendió un poco, pues no esperaba que ese tema saliera de aquella sala.

— **¿Cómo te enteraste? **

— **Eso es lo de menos. —** respondió rápidamente la chica **—. Nosotros… Nosotros creemos que es injusto y… —** se cortó Sakura, no encontraba la forma de decirlo sin que sonara un poco raro.

— **Pensamos que si te obligarán a casarte, por lo menos sea con alguien que te agrade. —** abordó el Uchiha, tan conciso como siempre.

Kakashi suspiró, realmente eran unos niños. Pero esto podía catalogarse como una buena acción.

— **No… **

— **¡Vamos sensei, inténtalo por lo menos! —** picó un poco la peli-rosa.

Pese a que sabía que solo estaba provocándolo, no pudo evitar pensar que realmente tenía un poco de curiosidad por cómo sería si decidía aceptar.

— **A menos que creas que no puedes con eso… —** pinchó un poco más el Uchiha, (¡quién lo diría! Ayudándoles a sus compañeros a embaucar al Ninja Copia).

Bien, Kakashi debía admitir que eso si le hirió un poco el orgullo y su ceño fruncido lo decía todo.

— **Nadie ha dicho eso. —** replicó el peli-plata.

Realmente estaban tocando su orgullo, y se arrepentiría de ceder a su orgullo antes que a su afamada inteligencia.

— **Entonces inténtalo, no tienes nada que perder. **

Posiblemente sí, su paciencia…

**— Bien. —** fue su única respuesta, pero algo le decía que arrepentiría de haber cedido.

Los tres chicos sonrieron sabiéndose triunfadores. Ya ni siquiera esperaron nada, simplemente se esfumaron antes de que cambiara de opinión, y exactamente después se dio cuenta de que acababa de socavar su tumba…

— **Debo estar loco… —** murmuró.

— **Eso es algo nuevo en tu repertorio. —** emitió otra voz masculina, el peli-gris giró a su costado hacia uno de los grandes ventanales **— ¿Por qué cediste tan fácil? —** preguntó bajando del alfeizar.

Estaba oculto en el techo, desde quien sabía que hora.

— **Porque estoy aburrido. Ya me harté de estar en esta silla, ampolla ¿sabías? **

El otro emitió una risa cualquiera, simple y bastante graciosa.

— **Dudo mucho que sea para salir de la rutina. —** replicó.

— **¿Tú que me criticas? Sales a misiones, Itachi, eres un Anbu. Yo por el contrario, me quedo aquí sentado esperando reportes y firmando solicitudes de medio kilómetro. —** bufó fastidiado Hatake.

El otro rió, burlándose de la suerte del pobre hombre. No, nada más le hacía mucha gracia verlo fastidiado.

— **Además, el consejo está inaguantable con esa situación. Mato dos pájaro de un tiro. **

— **No creo que a los del consejo les agrade todo este barullo. —** recordó, a él tampoco le parecía tal cosa, pero ya estaba harto del mismo tema.

— **Ya lo sé. —** concedió **—. Ellos tienen sus métodos, yo tengo los míos. **

— **No creo que este sea un método… **

Kakashi lo miró mal.

— **¿Me vas a ayudar o te vas a poner fastidioso? —** increpó, ya bastante molesto de que le diera el revés a todo.

El otro rió.

Esto sería un espectáculo digno de ver en primera fila, y él sería el primero en estar echándole porra al pobre Hokage.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

No hay mucho que decir, es una historia nueva pero será corta, 7 capítulos cuando mucho. Se centra en Kakashi, leyendo el manga se me ocurrió hacer algo de humor y bueno, este es el resultado. Espero les guste, nos leemos pronto.


	2. Preámbulo

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios ofensivos o despectivos, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios OFENSIVOS ni INSULTOS.

Por favor, LEAN las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Humor | Romance.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 1

.

‹‹_El racionalismo es una aventura en la clarificación del pensamiento.››_

.

Alfred North Whitehead.

.

**P**reámbulo.

* * *

Lo pensaba, lo sopesaba muy cuidadosamente y aun no daba por qué…

— **Oigan. —** llamó Naruto repentinamente al par que lo acompañaba **— ¿Por qué soy yo el que siempre paga los platos rotos… ¡cuando ustedes dos fueron los de la idea!? —** reclamó, ya más tranquilamente, lejos de la torre del Hokage.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se miraron entre sí, luego al rubio y éste, cruzado de brazos los contemplaba esperando una respuesta.

— **Porque fue tuya. —** replicó el Uchiha, el Namikaze elevó una ceja.

— **No mientas, Teme, bien sabes que la idea no fue mía. ¡Fue tuya! —** señaló escandalizado.

El moreno frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró deseando su muerte desde el interior de su alma. Si las miradas mataran…

— **Hice una broma, ustedes dos la tomaron en serio. —** se defendió.

— **¿Y desde cuando tú haces bromas? ¡Ni siquiera las conoces! —** demandó Naruto, exaltado.

Sakura por su parte, guardó silencio. Verlos discutir por idioteces era todo un espectáculo, aunque en este caso debía darle cierta razón a su rubio amigo.

— **En realidad Naruto tiene razón… —** murmuró la peli-rosa, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— **Sakura… —** advirtió Sasuke, de mal humor.

— **¿Qué? Es la verdad. **

El Uchiha suspiró, juraba no volver a abrir la boca para decir algo incoherente enfrente de esos dos.

— **Ya vámonos, debemos organizar todo para ahora en la tarde. —** dijo y desapareció.

La Haruno y Namikaze sonrieron ampliamente, les alegraba tener devuelta a su compañero aunque fuera un maldito gruñón.

.

.

.

Kami… En su vida vio tantas mujeres juntas para entregar una simple página llena de preguntas.

— **Esto debe ser un chiste. —** murmuró el Ninja Copia.

Más que asombrado estaba molesto… Debía contar a todas las mujeres de la aldea. ¡Carajo, hasta Anko y Kurenai estaban ahí!

Kami, eso debía ser un chiste. Un horrible chiste de mal gusto…

— **¡Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke! —** vociferó calmado (aunque por dentro estaba que echaba chispas).

A los tres mencionados les recorrió un latigazo, pues el aura de su sensei parecía sacada del mismísimo infierno…

Los tres chicos tragaron grueso, cuando al voltearse lo vieron a un palmo de sus rostros. Kakashi estaba a punto de reclamar todo ese barullo y la idea estúpida, cuando lo último que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que casi lo hace irse de bruces.

— **¿Qué demonios…? **

— **¡Deja de desperdiciar mi chakra, idiota! —** vociferó de repente una voz femenina, bastante molesta y delicada.

Proporcionada de una melodía bastante dulce, según Naruto y fuerte pero controlada, a opinión de Sasuke. Para Itachi, era segura.

— **¡Porque demonios me golpeas! —** reclamó el peli-gris dándose la vuelta.

— **Porque desperdicias mi chakra. —** respondió la mujer.

Kakashi encaraba una bella mujer de mediana estatura, un poco más alta que Sakura pero no lo suficiente para alcanzarlo a él, pues le sacaba cuando menos cabeza y media. Sin embargo, su postura recta y aristocrática le hacía ver mucho más alta de lo que en realidad era. Además de su cuerpo voluptuoso y afinado, digno de una kunoichi que no pasa de sus entrenamientos diarios.

La mujer poseía una belleza que cualquier kunoichi o civil de la aldea envidiaría con tal facilidad, que podía atemorizar. Tenía el cabello de un tono morado pastel, al igual que sus ojos, un violáceo que relumbraba en el sol de una forma que alucinaba. Su rostro tenía forma de óvalo, sus labios carnosos y rosados.

Una belleza total y completa. Sin embargo…

— **Pero no tenías que golpearme. —** habló el peli-plata, bastante fastidiado de tener que verla antes de tiempo.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua, detrás estaba Itachi Uchiha, divirtiéndose del tedio que el Copy-nin estaba experimentando al verse rodeado de tantas mujeres (bastante guapas en su mayoría, otras… No tanto…).

— **¿Tú la trajiste aquí? —** preguntó directamente al Uchiha mayor.

Itachi nada más ensanchó una sonrisa burlona, Kakashi lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué mas se podía esperar del hombre que se ufanaba en joderle los días?

— **Debe checarte, eres propenso a tener dispersiones de chakra y ella debía cerciorarse de que no lo hicieras a cada rato. —** respondió con naturalidad.

Al Hatake estuvo a punto de escapársele de la punta de la lengua que no tenía por qué hablar de _‹‹ese››_ tema en público, menos enfrente de los chicos. Pero al darse la vuelta, se percató de que el trío se había ido. Seguramente huían de su posible furia y salvaban su vida.

Como si él fuese a matarlos, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

— **Contigo es el colmo, Hatake. —** reclamó la mujer, menos molesta pero no menos represiva **—. Sabes perfectamente que no debes alterarte ¡y vas y lo haces! ¡Es el colmo contigo!**

El peli-gris evitó poner los ojos en blanco ante la reprimenda de la mujer, (la cual para acabarla de joder era menor que él).

Suspiró.

— **Vamos adentro. **

Visto que los tres emprendedores de dicho proyecto más bizarro se habían ido, no le quedó de otra más que entrar de nuevo a la torre Hokage (antes de que las demás mujeres lo vieran ahí…). Decir que casi corrió hacia su oficina sería poco, dado que era donde menos le gustaba estar.

Era algo gracioso verdaderamente, por lo cual Itachi y la fémina sonrieron burlones. Se les hacía totalmente divertido ver a Kakashi Hatake, sin una salida inteligente más que la huida.

Ni bien Hatake se sentó en su cómoda silla (en la cual juraba que podía dormirse, de no ser porque Shizune le llevaba documentos a cada rato), pronto sintió un pequeño golpe seguido de un intenso dolor. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, todavía le generaba molestias y no era de papel; sentía daño en su cuerpo.

— **Deja de malgastar mi chakra. —** regañó la fémina de morados cabellos, el hombre soltó un suspiro imaginando que era un bufido de fastidio.

Kakashi era demasiado listo como para provocar a la mujer, a sabiendas que lo estaba tratando en ese instante.

— **No es mi culpa. —** riñó, aludiendo a sus tres alumnos que hacían averías afuera.

— **Lo es. —** contradijo la mujer, si bien su voz era fuerte ahora tenía un toque de delicadeza **—. Se supone que debes mantenerte controlado, pero haces todo lo contrario. — **regañó.

Itachi, quien era solo un mero espectador de todo el asunto, los miraba solamente. Pues la conversación era entre ellos, además de que sabía que la kunoichi debía mantener el perfecto control en el chakra que le estaba proporcionando.

No debía activar su Sharingan, pero le generaba una insana curiosidad como era posible que el chakra de ella mantuviera totalmente el control sanguíneo de Kakashi; mientras éste aprendía a controlar en su totalidad el Sharingan que le proporcionó Obito y parte del chakra Uchiha.

Según Tsunade, la kunoichi tenía una propiedad especial en el chakra que hacía que los tratamientos en heridas fueran más efectivos. Prácticamente, una curación inmediata. Si había pequeñas secuelas, desaparecían con el tiempo. Hasta el color era distinto al chakra común, ya que al ser de sanación debía ser verde, por el contrario; el de la fémina era violeta. Como el color de su cabello.

— **No lo culpes, es el cargo. —** decidió hablar finalmente, parando la riña que ella le daba.

De nada le servía ayudarle si lo estaba molestando, o en su defecto, regañándolo. Al final lo irritaría y tendría que volver al principio, y en el ingenio del mayor de los Uchiha, no creía que ella tuviera chakra ilimitado.

— **¿Lo vas a apoyar? —** reclamó molesta.

— **No, solo digo la verdad. —** respondió tranquilamente Itachi.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, ese par tenía que ser. Uno se cubría al otro y así sucesivamente, para tapar cada aventura y desventura que cometían. A buena hora se juntaron.

— **Creo que ya es suficiente, Midori. —** señaló el moreno.

La hermosa fémina paró el tratamiento y regresó a su lugar, sin embargo, tanto Itachi como Kakashi se percataron de la pronta palidez que tenía su rostro, además del hecho de que respiraba con un poco de pesadez.

Lo dicho antes, no tenía chakra ilimitado y cada tratamiento suministrado al peli-gris le consumía mucha cantidad. La cual dispersaba de a poco con pequeñas descargas de chakra, la mayor parte del tiempo se liberaban con las tareas cotidianas. Sin embargo, en últimas semanas estuvo soltando cantidades más grandes al punto de excederse.

— **¿Estás bien? —** indagó el Uchiha, acercándose sutilmente a la fémina.

Ella asintió, con la mirada y el rostro serio, con la frente en alto como siempre. Nada más hizo una señal con la mano para que le restara importancia al pequeño tambaleó que seguramente tuvo, y alertó a ambos shinobis.

— **Debes aprender a controlar el chakra de Obito, Kakashi. —** habló de nuevo Itachi **—. Midori no podrá estar inyectando dosis masivas de chakra curativo para solventar la falta de dominio, ya empieza a afectarle. — **recalcó.

No quería que sonara a reclamo, pero no le quedaba de otra más que presionarlo para que se aplicara un poco más con los entrenamientos que tenían y le prestara mucho más interés.

— **Lo sé. —** respondió el Hokage **—. Creo que tendremos que aumentar las horas de entrenamiento, ¿te parece bien? —** indagó al Uchiha, éste asintió más que de acuerdo **—. Bien, entonces así será. **

Itachi miró a Midori, ésta nada más se quedó en silencio y suspiró. Desde ya suponía que tendría que buscar una estrategia que le permitiera donar el chakra para solventar el problema _‹‹temporal››_.

— **Será mejor que empiece con el plan B. —** murmuró la fémina, enseguida desapareció con un destello púrpura.

Itachi miró a Kakashi y luego desapareció también en una bola de humo. Hatake se quedó solo, mirando ese montón de papeles que Shizune había llevado, hacía más de 6hrs.

Suspiró.

— **Carajo… **

.

.

.

No muy lejos, el trío se encontraba reunido junto a los nueve novatos. Sí. Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto reclutaron a sus demás compañeros para que les ayudaran con las formas que muchas kunoichis y algunas civiles llenaron desde que se dio el comunicado.

En ese preciso momento, revisaban cada una de las formas, descartando candidatas hasta aminorar la lista.

— **¿Ku-Kurenai-sensei? —** emitió repentinamente, la endeble y suave voz de Hinata.

Por la cara que tenía, parecía bastante contrariada que también estuviera en la colada de todas esas mujeres.

— **Anko-san. —** añadió Kiba, no extrañado pero si asustado de imaginarse a aquella mujer como un posible prospecto para el Hokage.

— **¡Tsunade-sama! —** exclamó alarmada la peli-rosa, miraba la hoja como si fuera satán.

— **Shizune-san. —** anunció Neji, para nada sorprendido de la cantidad de mujeres y más que todo, conocidas.

— **Eh… ¿Sakura-chan? —** articuló Naruto.

Ninguno le prestó atención, pero el rubio miraba uno de los papeles contrariado mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

— **¿Qué pasa Naruto? **

El Uzumaki se lo pensó antes de emitir otra palabra, seguro le valdría un golpe de parte de su amiga, pero… ¿cómo no preguntarlo?

— **¿Tú llenaste este formulario? —** le preguntó, directamente y con bastante confusión.

A lo mejor alguien más lo había llenado para hacerle una broma a la Haruno, sin embargo, al verle las mejillas enrojecidas y la mirada desviada; se dio cuenta que no era para nada una broma.

— **B-Bueno… Yo… **

La pobre peli-rosa no sabía cómo explicarle tal acontecimiento. Contando que eso acababa de llamar la atención de todos, sobretodo de un par de figuras masculinas, que ahora clavaban sus ojos en la Haruno quien se sentía especialmente pequeña al obtener la atención de todos.

— **¡Lo hice porque aun quiero ver que hay debajo de esa máscara! —** justificó avergonzada.

Si bien era una excusa válida, ahora podían imaginarse cuál era el plan para poder llegar a ese punto…

— **Está bien, eres candidata entonces. —** sonrió el rubio, en verdad él también quería saber qué era lo que había debajo de la máscara misteriosa de su sensei.

Estaba a punto de guardar el formulario cuando alguien se lo arrebató de las manos.

— **¿Pero qué…?**

Naruto se giró hacia la persona que le quitó la papeleta, sorprendido, se dio cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que Neji Hyūga. El castaño hacía añicos el papelito, se deshizo de él en menos de 10segs.

— **Ya no es candidata. —** añadió, con tono serio e irreprochable.

Decir que todos abrieron la boca y contuvieron la respiración, sería muy poco. El Hyūga tenía la vista clavada en la pequeña y frágil peli-rosa, que rehuía de su mirada al saberse del tremendo error que cometió.

O a lo mejor, no era tan _‹‹error…››_

— **Ok… —** murmuró Naruto.

Pese a que nadie dijo nada debido a la sorpresa y el miedo que la seriedad que Neji presentaba, Sasuke no se veía muy contento de haberse dado cuenta que su querida compañera de equipo tenía una… _‹‹relación››_ con el heredero del Bouke.

.

.

.

Ah, respiró profundo.

Tendría que haberse imaginado que ser el Hokage no era un trabajo sencillo. De hecho, durante toda su vida admiró la función que cada persona ocupante del puesto desempeñaba, sabía perfectamente que la facilidad y simplicidad estaba fuera de rango en esa ocupación.

Supo desde que tomó el cargo (más bien lo obligaron a hacerlo), que sería una vida de lo más pasiva. Quieta más en el sentido de estar estático, en un solo lugar y haciendo una sola cosa.

Lo que sin lugar a dudas, fue lo último que deseó hacer. Él era un hombre de estrategias, de inteligencia y acoplamiento en un campo de batalla. Nunca se creyó un hombre estático, mucho menos en una oficina detrás de un escritorio firmando papeles.

Pese a eso, debía admitir que aunque el trabajo pareciera de lo más aburrido y tedioso, le generaba el estrés suficiente para descontrolarse totalmente. Había algo que detestaba más que la pasividad en su vida como shinobi, y era el descontrol.

Kakashi siempre ha sido un hombre totalmente en control. De su personalidad, de su ambiente, de su vida y de su espacio. Pero ahora, tenía un ligero problema que le quitaba mucho de ese dominio que había construido a través del tiempo.

Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta empezó a perder autocontrol. No. Él sabía que todo tenía un punto, un eje central que estaba creando ese efecto.

Tenía nombre y apellido.

Obito Uchiha.

¿Por qué él?

Porque le donó sus ojos, pero más importante. Su chakra para mantenerlos activos, para que pudiera hacer con ellos lo que él deseó, no concretó y desperdició con ideales estúpidos. Quiso hacer algo bueno y prefirió dárselo a él para que lo catapultara. Se lo agradecía. Enormemente, le daría las gracias por haberle ayudado a salvar ese hermoso mundo que ahora reconstruían.

Controlar el Sharingan no era un problema, no, en lo absoluto. El verdadero dilema se encontraba en el dominio del chakra, era muy fuerte y él apenas tenía el tiempo suficiente para entrenar y perfeccionarse en el dominio del chakra Uchiha. Tendría que entrenar a tiempo completo para conseguirlo, pero con su cargo apenas tenía el chance de unas cuantas horas y eso lo dejaba bastante agotado.

Itachi ayudaba, más no era suficiente, además de Midori que gastaba sus energías en cada curación.

Con omisión de esto, faltaba lo del susodicho matrimonio… Ya no sabía si era una regla que inventaron cuando él llegó al cargo o simplemente los demás la ignoraron deliberadamente.

Soltó otro suspiro, miró la pila de papeles que reposaba en su escritorio por ser revisados y firmados.

**— Esta será una larga noche… —** murmuró para sí mismo, tomando una de las carpetas de la pila.

Más valía empezar ya si quería llegar a su departamento a dormir.

.

.

.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho y nueve.

Nueve solicitudes de más de mil… Eso era progreso.

— **Creo que estas son todas. —** exclamó Sakura.

La chica después de tener una detallada plática con su pareja (quién no estaba para nada contento con su chistecito), le permitió quedarse y terminar de ayudarles a ese par.

Al final, con ayuda de todos pudieron escoger a las mujeres que posiblemente congeniarían con su sensei. Y solo hubo nueve que pasaron sin problemas las características que buscaban.

— **Son muy pocas ¿no? —** añadió de nuevo la chica ojeando de nuevo y contando.

— **Hmp. **

— **Sí. —** contestó Naruto, que fue más expresivo que el Uchiha menor.

Volvieron a revisar las papeletas. Naruto tenía 3, Sakura 4 y Sasuke 2. Revisaron nombres y datos, todo estaba bien.

Hasta que de repente, enfrente se les presentó otra papeleta sostenida por una mano grande y masculina. Los tres chicos alzaron la mirada y el primero en hablar fue el Uchiha menor.

— **Nii-san… **

Itachi le sonrió brevemente y miró al trío antes de hablar.

— **Necesito pedirles un favor**.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Aprovecho para postearlo ahorita que tengo tiempo, ya que luego no prometo hacerlo tan seguido. Si bien lo he hecho, puede que hayan algunas cosas que les parezcan raras o simplemente inverosímiles, peor intento justificar algunos comportamientos y darles un aire interesante. Como ya saben, los reviews los contestaré, así que pueden postear sus dudas y dependiendo del grado, las contestaré adecuadamente pero sin revelar demasiado.

Mis agradecimientos a: **Irasue Hatake, RinneRikudo, Aire2409, Andrew Hatake, Karina Bancrofti, TheDarknessMickelangel, Crimela. **

A los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos, muchas gracias.

Ahora me despido, espero que lo haya disfrutado y que estén bien.


	3. Primera cita

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios ofensivos o despectivos, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios OFENSIVOS ni INSULTOS.

Por favor, LEAN las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Humor | Romance.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 2

.

‹‹_La obligación estropea todo.››_

.

Alain.

.

**F**eria.

* * *

Los tres se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la petición de Itachi, pero ninguno se negó en rotundo ante lo que pedía.

— **Es algo simple, no les pido nada del otro mundo. **

Naruto miró a Sasuke, y éste a Sakura. Pues no comprendían la razón de la petición. Sin embargo, sabían que era buena, muy buena para que hiciera tal cosa.

Sin tener otra cosa más que decir, simplemente asintieron.

Ya verían como saldría todo eso…

.

.

.

Miró el sobre que ese trío diabólico, en ese sobre había únicamente dos boletos para los juegos de la feria del pueblo.

Y ninguna instrucción y mucho menos una señal de quien sería la _‹‹afortunada››_ que lo acompañaría, no es como que Kakashi estuviera muriéndose de la curiosidad, sino más bien, se moría por salir corriendo de ser cualquiera de las locas que solían acosarlo.

Desde que se volvió Hokage, su popularidad se fue por las nubes y las mujeres parecían más necesitadas que de costumbre…

El peli-gris soltó un suspiro y tiró el sobre en el escritorio, junto al montón de folders apilados en cada esquina ¡sin firmar!

— **Ya qué… —** murmuró.

Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo antes de salir hacia su posible jaqueca.

.

.

.

Kakashi estaba afuera de la feria, vestía casual, no su usual uniforme shinobi, tampoco su capa de Hokage. Vestía casual, quien diría que Kakashi Hatake podía vestir de forma más… ¿Civil?

Bueno, esos pantalones se ajustaban a su cuerpo y realzaban partes que no podían pasar desapercibidas para ninguna mujer, al igual que la camisa, que si bien formal, cumplía a la perfección con su deber de destacar sus hombros anchos, sus brazos fuertes y pectorales trabajados. Aunque claro, la máscara no la dejaba en casa ni borracho.

Kakashi esperaba por su _‹‹cita››_, la susodicha no se daba ni por enterada o quizás se arrepintió y a lo mejor le arroba el tener que estar ahí plantado, el haber sido supervisado y casi obligado por sus dos alumnos (y asistente), a llegar temprano a algo _‹‹tan importante››_.

Se dio la vuelta, y observó la afluencia que comenzaba a haber de gente, apenas eran las seis de la tarde y muchas personas empezaban a conglomerarse en el lugar. En verdad, tenían mucho tiempo libre…

Tiempo que él deseaba con ahínco… Se dio la vuelta y fijó la vista al frente, en la calle de donde se suponía _‹‹su cita››_ aparecería. Y la visualizó, claro, un mechón rosa.

Era Sakura, claramente vio sus cabellos repuntar desde kilómetros. La chica caminaba bastante apresurada, llevaba un sencillo y bonito vestido blanco con pétalos de flores de cerezo desperdigados por todo el vuelo. Se le veía muy bonita, tierna y adorable.

— **Hay no… —** musitó.

No podía ser peor.

¿En qué estaban pensando esos tres? Lo que era peor, ¿en qué pensaba su ex alumna al hacer semejante cosa?

— **Neji va a matarme… —** murmuró Naruto, con un terrible pánico, de solo pensar lo que le pasaría cuando el Hyūga se enterara de tal hazaña.

— **Tsk. —** fue el único sonido emitido por el Uchiha **—. No entiendo por qué tanto miedo.**

El par estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos, con todas sus habilidades ocultaron su chakra para que su sensei no los detectara (porque los mataba). Los dos veían como se desarrollaba todo desde ahí.

El rubio miró indignado a su amargado amigo, quien tampoco parecía muy contento con que Sakura finalmente se saliera con la suya y terminara en una cita con su sensei.

— **Tú no conoces a Neji, en cuanto se entere querrá dejarme sin chakra. —** masculló, con más miedo que el que le tuvo a Kaguya en alguna pequeña fracción de segundo en aquella horrible batalla que libraron.

— **Exactamente es lo que voy a hacer cuando esto termine. —** mencionó, exactamente la seria y fría voz del heredero del Bouke.

Al Uzumaki lo recorrió un horrible escalofrío por toda la espalda, y con una lentitud casi fantasmal se dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba, a sus espaldas…

Neji Hyūga, con toda su imponente figura e impenetrable expresión. Aunque la frialdad de su mirada nadie se la quitaba.

— **¿Y tú que haces aquí? —** terció el Uchiha, de mala manera.

Neji alzó una ceja.

— **Vine de paseo, ¿a qué crees que vine? —** replicó, sarcástico.

No es como que Naruto fuera idiota, pero ya sabía cómo terminaría eso si no intercedía.

— **¡Miren! —** anunció el rubio, observando como Kakashi y Sakura se internaban en la feria mientras ellos discutían.

En efecto, la pareja entraba a la feria mientras los otros dos discutían de forma de lo más tonta…

— **¡Vamos! —** vociferó el rubio saliendo de su escondite y siguiéndolos.

El Uchiha y el Hyūga se miraron entre sí, por un microsegundo, pareció que rayitos asaltaron de sus miradas. Pero, enseguida se fueron detrás del idiota Uzumaki, quien seguro haría que lo descubrieran antes de que la cita pudiera terminar.

Aunque tal vez eso era lo mejor…

.

.

.

Mientras caminaban, Kakashi no pudo evitar pensar… ¿En qué carajos pensaba su ex alumna para enrollarse en todo ese lío de las citas?

Se esperaba de cualquier mujer, de cualquier kunoichi de la aldea, pero, ¿Sakura? ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Y sobre todo, ¿Neji lo sabría?

Porque sí, él sabía que la kunoichi de rosados cabellos y el genio Hyūga tenían algo. Para desgracia de ambos ninjas, los descubrió en una de las tantas consultas obligadas que la Hokage les mandaba todos los meses al hospital (si de él dependiera, no iría jamás a esos malditos lugares insalubres). Y aunque eso podía parecer de lo más normal. Pese a eso, habitualmente no se salía con la bata desarreglada y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Kakashi, con la reputación de ninja holgazán, despistado e indiferente que se creó durante todos estos años, se hizo de la vista gorda e hizo caso omiso a lo que posiblemente _‹‹pasó››_ dentro de esa oficina.

El peli-gris se distrajo, de repente sintió uno, no, dos, no, tres chakras extremadamente familiares. Los tres estaban haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por ocultar sus presencias, aunque claro, a cierta distancia era lógico que sentir su chakra rondante sería lo más racional. Era un punto extra que sus habilidades crecieran gracias a Midori.

Miró de reojo a su alumna, la chica tenía las mejillas sonrosadas aunque miraba todo embelesada.

— **¿Te gusta algo, Sakura? —** preguntó de repente, haciendo que la kunoichi saltara sorprendida.

Se habían parado frente a un puesto de peluches de felpa.

Se trataba de un bonito elefante rosa… ¿En qué lugar habían elefantes rosas? A lo mejor era la industria que ahora probaba cosas nuevas con colores extravagantes… En fin. La peli-rosada se encontraba bastante concentrada en el elefante rosa, uno con ojos muy grandes y muy espantosos.

— **Eh, no, no. —** se apresuró a decir la chica, bastante avergonzada.

— **Puedo comprarlo para ti. —** ofreció Kakashi, si bien era una cita _‹‹obligada››_ tener un detalle con su pequeña alumna no estaba de más.

Sakura abrió grandemente los ojos y lo miró, estupefacta.

— **¡No, no, no, no es necesario! —** urgió ella, pero su sensei ya estaba hablando con el vendedor.

— **Ese elefante rosa, por favor. —** ignoró las protestas de la Haruno y pagó al hombre la suma, (bastante costosa) del peluche de felpa **—. Aquí tienes. **

Hatake le entregó el peluche a una muy enrojecida Sakura. Le tomó varios minutos antes de procesar lo que su sensei acababa de hacer, su tacaño y avaro sensei, le acababa de comprar un elefante de felpa sin rechistar.

— **Kakashi-sensei… —** murmuró, aun pasmada.

El Hokage cerró los ojos repentinamente, lo que adivinaba una sonrisa por debajo de la máscara.

— **Tómalo como tu regalo de navidad. **

— **¡Kakashi-sensei! —** gritó la peli-rosa, molesta.

Hatake rió, esa ya se parecía más la alumna con carácter volátil que conocía.

— **¿Nos vamos? —** le ofreció el brazo.

Sakura quedó muda y enrojeció de nuevo, a veces su sensei era el tipo de hombre que no podía comprenderse. Mucho menos con los cambios drásticos de tema. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no podía disfrutar de su cita. Así que con mucha pena, tomó el brazo de su ex sensei y se encaminaron por los demás puestos.

.

.

.

No muy lejos, los tres individuos que desgraciadamente se encontraban en el mismo lugar y compartiendo espacio, observaron cómo se desarrolló la escena. Mientras Sakura iba cómodamente agarrada del brazo de su sensei, su novio no estaba muy contento con la acción. Y lo único que le produjo (en lo más hondo de su corazón y alma) fue quebrarle el brazo a Hatake…

El Uchiha no parecía muy complacido tampoco, mientras que a Naruto parecía que le daría un infarto antes que eso terminara. Lo que le vendría mejor, puesto que era más placentero morir así que a manos del heredero del Bouke.

— **Tsk. —** chasqueó la lengua Sasuke.

Neji soltó un bufido y se adelantó, pero Naruto lo detuvo ¿en qué rayos pensaba cuando lo hizo?

— **Espera, ¿a dónde vas? **

— **Sí ustedes quieren quedarse ahí, háganlo. Estoy por mi cuenta. —** respondió severamente el castaño.

Se soltó de las manos de Naruto y encaminó, por donde Sakura y Kakashi se habían ido.

— **Yo también. —** dijo el moreno, seguido desapareció.

Y así como así, Naruto se quedó solo.

— **Ah, que aburrido, dattebayo. —** suspiró.

.

.

.

Eso no debió pasar, se suponía que todo había quedado claro aquel día que rompió la solicitud frente a todos e hizo prácticamente pública su relación con la Haruno.

¿Pero acaso esa mujer escuchaba? Si fuese así, no tendría que estar ahí. En la feria del pueblo vagando de puesto en puesto. Pasó por todos, los dulces, los fuegos artificiales, la ropa, los osos de felpa… Y no los había encontrado. Por el contrario, parecía que se le habían perdido.

— **Carajo. —** masculló, deteniéndose a sondear el lugar.

Vago por todos y cada uno de sus puestos, al verse sin otra salida tuvo que activar su Byakugan. Sí, era de lo más extremista, pero era su novia, su terca novia la que tenía una cita con el Sexto Hokage. Y no tenía la menor intención de perderla por un factor llamado experiencia.

Volteó, giró su cabeza y los encontró, sonrió, además encontró algo extra…

O más bien, un par de personas más. Se trataba de Tenten y Lee. Los dos estaban en un puesto de comida esperando una orden cuando él se les acercó, o más bien, secuestró a Tenten.

— **Disculpa Lee, Tenten tú vienes conmigo. —** soltó a quemarropa, sin oportunidad de oponerse.

— **¡Hey, espera, ¿a dónde llevas a adorada compañera?! —** gritó Lee, incapaz de obtener alguna respuesta.

.

.

.

Levantó la cabeza, los tonos naranjas y morados morían porque una nube negruzca se los tragaba. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a hacer su aparición. Y el bullicio se empezaba a hacer un poco más fuerte, las calles se transitaban con más continuidad, los puestos se llenaban de a poco y pronto comenzarían los actos de magia.

Hacia allá se dirigían Kakashi y Sakura, cuando de repente se encontraron con una escena un poco particular…

— **¡Espera, Neji! —** riñó Tenten.

El Hyūga la llevaba del brazo, si bien no ejercía una gran fuerza y no la obligaba a caminar, sentía como si lo estuviese haciendo.

— **¡Neji! —** bramó, ya con poca paciencia.

Tenten quería mucho a su compañero de equipo, y entendía que es un hombre de pocas palabras. Sin embargo, que la sacara de su cita con Lee, le molestaba en demasía que la única oportunidad que tuvieron para salir, el castaño la arruinara repentinamente en un arrebato que no comprendía.

Aunque claro, Neji Hyūga no era un hombre que hacía todo solo por impulso… Se detuvieron, y su compañero se dio la vuelta.

— **Necesito que me acompañes y luego podrás irte con Lee. —** dijo, directo.

Tenten pestañeó, bastante sorprendida y sin comprender.

— **¿Acompañarte a qué? **

El Hyūga suspiró, fastidiado. No quería explicarle nada, solo necesitaba una excusa para no parecer un novio extremadamente celoso y posesivo.

— **Solo acompáñame. **

La maestra de las armas frunció el ceño y se soltó del brazo bruscamente, dio un paso hacia adelante y lo miró hacia arriba. El castaño le sacaba como mínimo dos cabezas y debía subir la barbilla para poder encararlo.

Tenten estaba molesta, y su mirada castaña lo decía todo.

— **No… **

— **¿Tenten, Neji? —** una voz fuerte y femenina interrumpió la posible regañina que la castaña le daría a su compañero.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas, ahí estaba Sakura en compañía de Kakashi. En el momento en que Tenten la vio en asistencia de su ex sensei, los engranes de su cerebro encajaron y se dio cuenta del porqué de la brusquedad del Hyūga.

Tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar una carcajada ni que se ensanchara su sonrisa en burla. Miró de reojo a Neji, su posición era imperturbable y controlada, pero por dentro, sabía perfectamente bien que por dentro, otro era el asunto.

— **Hola, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei. —** saludó la chica, animada y con una sonrisa grande.

— **¡Yo! —** saludó el peli-gris con un ademán de su mano derecha y sus ojitos arqueados.

No obstante, la peli-rosa miraba a Neji de manera insistente, pero éste no hacía mucho caso a la recelosa mirada que la Haruno le daba.

— **Han venido aquí… ¿Juntos? —** miró a su novio y luego a su amiga.

Intercambió miradas entre los dos chicos.

— **No. —** intentó explicar la castaña.

— **Sí. —** contradijo Neji, serio e impoluto.

Dos respuestas contrarias, Tenten miró a su compañero y Sakura también, mientras fruncía el ceño.

— **Discúlpennos. **

Seguido, Neji tomó delicadamente del brazo a su novia y se la llevó lejos de ahí para poder hablar. El castaño la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba a punto de explotar.

Kakashi y Tenten se quedaron ahí, en medio del puesto de comida china sin saber lo que había pasado. Más la segunda que el primero.

— **Será mejor que te vayas, Lee está buscándote para el show de magia. —** comentó Hatake, después de unos segundos de silencio. Tenten lo miró dudosa, sin saber qué hacer, si irse de verdad o esperar a que esos dos arreglaran sus diferencias **—. No te preocupes, yo me encargo. —** le sonrió por debajo de la máscara, la chica sonrió y los ojos le brillaron.

— **¡Gracias, Kakashi-sensei! —** exclamó, enseguida se fue en busca de su cita.

El peli-gris la vio correr y perderse entre la gente, luego giró hacia donde Sakura y Neji se encontraban _‹‹conversando››_ (la forma amable de decir que Sakura gritaba de cólera y su pareja se mantenía pacífico esperando que se descargara). Suspiró, su cita había terminado.

Aunque no podía decir que era malo…

Resignado, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud. Ya estaba ahí, así que nada perdía con observar un poco más y despejarse un poco.

.

.

.

Llevaba 15min vagando, no miraba que puesto tras puesto y no había podido encontrar por ningún lado algo que realmente le llamara la atención. Simplemente vagaba…

Estaba cansado, realmente exhausto. La cita había terminado, lo que internamente agradecía. No quería tener que llegar al final, pues no sabría qué hacer. El que Sakura se metiera en ese _‹‹concurso››_ (como elegantemente lo llamó su querido amigo), fue no más que una imprudencia sabiendo que tenía una pareja que no ocultaba el hecho de que no le agradaba la idea. ¿A qué hombre la agradaría?

Exhaló, este tema del matrimonio y las citas era extenuante, además de que el consejo no estaba para nada contento. Ya no comprendía de donde se sacaron esa ley…

Según Tsunade, no la implementaron hasta que se le nombró. Y la razón era simple.

Kakashi Hatake, si bien es un ninja admirable y de renombre, también tenía una fama de mujeriego e irresponsable que competía con lo que le hacía honorable. Pese a que fue nombrado como el mejor candidato para el puesto de Rokudaime Hokage; no significaba que no tuviese que hacer sacrificios.

Él era el Hokage, porque era la única persona aparte de Naruto que podía ostentar y portar con honor el título. Debía atenerse a lo que el consejo decidiera.

Los ancianos resolvieron que debía comprometerse en matrimonio, su excusa fue su soltería desenfadada y las habladurías de las _‹‹damas››_ con las que indiscretamente se enredó. Eso le generaba una mala reputación que según los ancianos del consejo, debía limpiar.

¡Y qué mejor manera que con un matrimonio forzado!

Se detuvo en medio de la calle en la que deambulaba, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente el aire frío que le resecó el esófago y le dio una leve comezón en la garganta. Tosió levemente.

¿Qué era mejor? ¿Qué los ancianos le escogieran una esposa o que lo hiciera él de una forma muy singular, pero que terminara preferiblemente?

En el momento en el que pensó esas interrogantes, se dio cuenta que de cualquiera de las dos formas estaba perdido…

Resignado soltó otro suspiro, abrió los ojos. Y exactamente cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, divisó a un par de personas en un puesto de dulces.

Frunció el ceño.

Se trataba de Midori e Itachi. Ambos estaban en el puesto de dulces, más bien, Itachi compraba dangos y la hermosa kunoichi le hacía compañía.

Su mente le dijo que diera media vuelta y se fuera, pero su cuerpo actúo de forma contraria y se encaminó hacia donde ellos que se encontraban a punto de marcharse.

— **Kakashi, ¿qué demonios haces aquí, dónde está tu cita? — **interpeló la de cabellos morados, buscando a la mártir que tendría que calarse la compañía de Hatake.

— **Cierto, ¿dónde está, Sakura? —** apoyó el moreno.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, el Uchiha sabía de antemano que su ex alumna sería su cita y no le advirtió.

— **Tú sabías que Sakura era mi cita y no me dijiste nada.**

— **No es mi asunto, no tenía por qué avisarte. —** respondió el Uchiha tranquilamente.

Kakashi resopló, no había personalidad más corriente que le sacara de quicio que la del hermano mayor de Sasuke.

— **¿Dónde está? —** preguntó Midori, buscando a la peli-rosa sin éxito.

— **Se fue con Neji. —** añadió Kakashi **— ¿Y ustedes dos qué, están en una cita? —** la interrogante abandonó sus labios de repente y sin pensar.

— **Nos encontramos aquí por casualidad. —** respondió Midori, un poco extrañada por el tono áspero que usó Hatake.

Le observó raro, pero lo dejó pasar, pues la dispersión de chakra estaba de nuevo en el ambiente y lo hacía lo suficientemente cargado como para distraer de cualquier otro pensamiento.

— **Tengo que aplicarte tu tratamiento. —** añadió.

— **Sí. —** objetó, secamente el Hokage.

Midori inhaló profundamente, miró a Itachi, luego a Kakashi y por último sonrió.

— **Ven, he encontrado una manera de aplicarlo sin tanto desgaste y que dure más tiempo. **

Eso les llamó la atención, y así como así, la mujer desapareció en un destello violáceo.

Itachi y Kakashi se miraron entre sí, ya sabían dónde encontrarla.

Ellos también desaparecieron en medio de aquella feria, tendrían una buena noche.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Bueno, he aquí la actualización, como que esta vez fue rápido ¿no? He de decir que ya tenía bastante adelantado el capítulo y por esa razón terminarlo no fue tan difícil, sí, sé que he dejado huecos y trataré de subsanarlos como de no ser tan rápida al narrar, trataré de ser más detallista en el próximo. Pero ahora tenía la idea y editar era de vida o muerte porque si no se me olvida.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me disculpo por las partes restantes pero bueno, en el próximo lo mejoraré (debo hacerlo, ya se me hace muy simple). Agradezco a todos los que me han comentado, me han agregado a favoritos y alertas, muchísimas gracias.

**Mar Angys Dreams, RinneRikudo, Crimela, Irasue Hatake, TheDarckAngel, Aire2409, AndrewHatake, Karina Bancrofti**. Muchas gracias y espero contar con sus comentarios. Cuídense mucho, un abrazo y un saludo.


	4. Segunda cita

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 3

.

‹‹_La bondad es el principio del tacto, y el respeto por los otros es la primera condición para saber vivir.››_

.

Henri-Frédéric Amiel.

.

**N**iñera.

* * *

A Kakashi cuando se le cruzó por la mente aquel bonito pensamiento de que tendría una buena noche, jamás imaginó que tendría que pasarla postrado en una maldita cama de hospital.

— _Será sencillo, no te dolerá en lo absoluto. — _le había dicho la mujer.

No le dolerá… ¡Las polainas! Y ahora estaba ahí postrado en cama sin poder moverse ni un milímetro.

¡Carajo! Que si lo hacía se le desprendían todos los huesos del cuerpo.

— _Solo tomará un minuto nada más. _

Minuto, ¡llevaba horas ahí en esa maldita cama! Por eso odiaba los hospitales y a los médicos. Bufó descontento y miró de reojo a su izquierda, ahí estaba el objeto de sus desgracias…

Ah, como deseaba poder posar sus manos en ese blanco y frágil cuello hasta estrangularla…

— **Mantén la calma o el tratamiento no servirá. —** anunció ella, con sobrada burla.

Que le advirtiera no significaba que no disfrutara del hecho de ver al Hatake echar chipas y no poder hacer nada, ya vería esa mujer… Se las pagaría algún día, lo juraba sobre la tumba de su padre (que esperaba no llegara a espantarlo por andar pensando meras idioteces).

— **¿No pudiste aplicarlo en mi casa? —** rezongó el Hokage, para nada contento de tener que pasar más tiempo del necesario entre cuatro paredes y sábanas blancas, oliendo a medicamento.

No es que fuera claustrofóbico, ¡no! En lo absoluto, simplemente le gustaba estar cómodo. Y esa cama parecía hecha de piedra. Lo que le recordó que debía revisar el presupuesto para los implementos del hospital, estimación que Shizune le hizo ver hace mucho pero que él ni recordaba…

En el momento que saliera de ese lugar infernal iría directamente a revisarlo, ya empezaba a compadecer a los pacientes. Seguramente salían de ahí curados de sus males pero se llevaban otros, como un buen dolor de espalda por ejemplo.

Daño que el sufriría los próximos días, porque esas camas no eran reposo, era una mierda. ¿En qué carajos pensaba cuando Shizune le mencionó lo del presupuesto?

— **No tienes los instrumentos e implementos necesarios en ese pequeño departamento tuyo, que más bien parece un nido de ratas. —** contestó Midori, pasando la página de un libro del cual se leía el título: Anatomía humana.

El peli-gris achicó los ojos, su departamento no era un nido de ratas. Seguro estaba más ordenado y aseado que su casa en el centro de la ciudad.

— **De habérmelo dicho antes, hubiese mandado por todo lo necesario. —** replicó él, ignorando el insulto hacia su morada y por ende, a sus costumbres de orden y aseo.

La hermosa kunoichi se encogió de hombros y levantó la mirada unos segundos, dejándola fija en él mientras emulaba algunas palabras.

— **Se me olvidó**.

La simpleza con la que pronunció esas palabras, no mas le hicieron querer con más ganas posar sus manos en el pequeño cuello de la fémina y retorcerlo… Tenerlo ahí fue adrede y no lo ocultaba, ¡era el colmo! Sobretodo sabiendo que odiaba los hospitales como las plagas al insecticida.

— **Lo hiciste a propósito. —** acusó él, Midori negó tranquilamente.

— **No, simplemente se me olvidó. —** reiteró **—. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando encontrar una forma de que no desgastes tanto chakra, ya el tratamiento no hace el mismo efecto y puede tener secuelas desfavorables para ti si dejo pasar mucho tiempo, Hatake. —** resumió, seriamente.

— **Deja de quejarte, Kakashi. Tú no eres el único postrado en cama. —** refunfuñó otra voz masculina, bastante enronquecida debido a su repentino despabilamiento.

El Hokage volteó hacia su izquierda, claro, olvidó que no era él quien exclusivamente se encontraba ocupando esa sala. Itachi también les hacía compañía. ¿Por qué? Pues muy fácil, el Uchiha mayor estaba en las mismas condiciones que él porque el tratamiento también lo incluía.

Sonrió satisfecho al notar que él tampoco se podía mover y de paso se quejó cuando lo intentó, por lo menos no era el único adolorido en ese horrible lugar endemoniado.

— **Ori, debiste explicarme primero en qué consistía esto. —** se quejó un poco Itachi, realmente estaba adolorido pero no tanto como Kakashi.

El peli-gris achicó la mirada ante el mote cariñoso que emitió el moreno y un sentimiento amargo se le instaló en la boca del estómago, aunque era muy posible que las papas fritas que Sakura le hizo comer le estuvieran haciendo efecto.

Midori rió bastante divertida de verlos a ambos en tal posición y quejándose como niños, mas uno que otro.

— **Lo sé, pero que no quería que te pusieras en plan de sabelotodo. Por eso preferí hacerlo así. **

— **¿Y funcionará? —** indagó el Uchiha, valientemente logrando sentarse y dejándose caer en el respaldar de la cama.

El rechinido de los barrotes hizo que a Kakashi le dolieran los oídos, maldito sea su oído sensible.

— **Si logra mantenerse calmado durante las próximas 24hrs. Le durará mucho más el efecto. —** explicó la peli-púrpura.

— **Espero que funcione y no haya pasado por esto para nada. — gruñó el Hokage. **

La kunoichi nada más se burló del Hatake y volvió a su lectura, aun le hacían falta detalles por afinar y esperaba con toda el alma, que es nuevo tratamiento le diera el tiempo necesario para afinar la cura definitiva. Solo era cuestión de un poco mas de espacio.

Nada más eso.

.

.

.

Pasaron tres días antes de que Kakashi saliera de aquel mar de tinieblas que denominó averno.

Daba gracias al cielo haber salido de ahí y que nadie notara su ausencia, bueno, no totalmente. Ya que sus alumnos estuvieron atosigándolo con que les tocó que retrasar la cita y no sé qué otras cosas mas que decidió ignorar por el bien de su paz mental.

Ni bien salió del cuarto infernal, sus ex alumnos lo abordaron y le dieron la dirección de la fémina que _‹‹tenía››_ que recoger.

No faltaba verla, conocía perfectamente el lugar y a la mujer que debía ir a recoger. Lo que le llevó de nuevo a formularse una pregunta…

Tocó y la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato.

— **¡Kakashi, llegas temprano! —** exclamó la fémina frente a él.

— **¡Yo! —** saludó él como era su costumbre, ignorando el hecho de que era verdad anticipación **— ¿Puedo pasar, Kurenai? —** preguntó.

La mujer abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, estaba siendo descortés.

— **Claro, claro, pasa por favor. **

La kunoichi de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos carmesí se hizo a un lado permitiéndole la entrada a su morada. No más cerró la puerta, Kakashi le dio una rápida mirada a la mujer percatándose de su desarreglo. Y ella lo intuyó cerrándose moderadamente la bata y sonrojándose de la vergüenza ante su aspecto.

— **Perdona que me encuentres en estas fachas, pero no te esperaba tan temprano. —** se justificó la kunoichi, el peli-gris asintió comprendiendo **—. Si me disculpas, iré a terminar de arreglarme. **

— **Claro. —** dijo él.

Kurenai le sonrió y antes de retirarse le invitó a pasar a la sala, donde se encontró con el pequeño Asuma. Echó un leve vistazo general, la casa estaba muy arreglada y ordenada, además de equipada para cualquier desastre que el pequeño hiciera mientras su madre no estuviera cerca.

Aunque tomando en cuenta que el pequeño hijo de su difunto compañero, gozaba de la tranquilidad del mismo, dudaba mucho que hiciera alguna travesura. Pese a que no estaba de mas tener precauciones. O por lo menos, es lo que supuso dado que él no tenía hijos y no gozaba de ningún infante cercano. Y de ellos no sabía nada.

Se acercó y fisgoneó un poco el corral en donde el infante estaba dormido, profundamente.

Sabiéndose tranquilo mientras el tiempo que estuviera ahí, se sentó con toda libertad en el pequeño sofá café que adornaba la estancia y se dedicó a esperar a su _‹‹cita››_, entonces recordó…

¿Por qué Kurenai se metería en eso?

No lo comprendía con exactitud, su pequeño no tenía un año de edad y creía firmemente que amaba lo suficiente a Asuma como para creerse capaz de engañarlo. Emocionalmente hablando claro estaba.

Sorpresivo, si era para él tener que salir en una cita con una compañera a la que vio como eso, una colega en el campo de batalla y con una inteligencia comparable a la suya. Nunca como una potencial pareja, de hecho, se sentía incómodo de estar en esa sala con el hijo del que fue su compañero y mejor amigo mientras estuvo con vida.

— **Ya estoy lista. —** señaló repentinamente la voz de Kurenai.

Como el caballero que era (aunque muchos lo dudaran), se puso de pie y dio la vuelta. Tuvo que admitir que su compañera se veía realmente radiante.

Yūhi, llevaba un bonito vestido color negro, largo de tiras y con un escote bastante revelador. La vestimenta realmente acentuaba muy bien sus recién adquiridas curvas maternales y destacaba considerablemente sus proporcionados senos. Obligatoriamente aceptaba que su compañera y amiga, tenía un atractivo que no pasaba desapercibido para ningún hombre, incluyéndolo.

— **Ka-Kakashi… —** murmuró la mujer, avergonzada de la insistente mirada del peli-gris sobre sí.

Él parpadeó y la miró, sonrió bajo su máscara. A lo mejor eso podía funcionar…

— **Te ves hermosa. —** halagó.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la azabache se acentuó un poco más y jugó un poco con el pañuelo que llevaba en las manos.

— **Espero no te moleste, pero debemos esperar a que la niñera venga. —** señaló tímidamente la mujer, él nada más asintió.

Y ahí se quedaron, esperando…

.

.

.

Treinta y cinco minutos después, Kakashi se encontraba totalmente solo en la sala de la casa de su compañera. ¿Cuál era la razón?

Muy simple.

Exactamente cinco minutos después de haber salido de la habitación, Kurenai recibió una misteriosa llamada en la que según, alguien la necesitaba con urgencia por un reporte que no se molestó en completar. Él, le dijo que no había necesidad que se mortificara con eso que luego podía terminarlo. Sin embargo, siendo Kurenai, sabía que no se quedaría así y no podría con su propia consciencia de haber dejado un trabajo sin completar.

Así que con la promesa de que no tardaría más que veinte minutos en ir y volver. Le dijo que pronto la niñera llegaría y él no tendría que preocuparse, que la susodicha se ocuparía del pequeño. Que pronto se irían.

Ella no regreso y la niñera nunca se presentó.

Ahora él se encontraba solo, con el pequeño Asuma llorando como poseso por alguna razón desconocida y Hatake no sabía qué hacer…

— **Oh, vamos pequeño… No llores. —** dijo, mas bien le sonó a súplica.

Pero el niño no dejó de llorar, por el contrario, el llanto aumentó y empezó a gimotear. Kakashi le pedía con fervor y suavidad que se calmara, claro, parado al lado del corral porque no sabía qué hacer. No tenía ni idea de cómo tomar al niño, ¡ni siquiera sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones! Pese a que no tenía ningún conocimiento con los niños, no podía dejarlo dentro del corral.

Así que, ignorante pero decidido, se acercó al corral y se agachó para poder cogerlo. Con miedo y torpeza (quien lo diría ¿no?), lo tomó. Esperó que con esa acción el infante dejara de lagrimear pero no hubo ninguna quietud.

— **Vamos, Asuma, no llores. —** prácticamente rogó mientras mecía al niño de un lado a otro, ¡no sabía que hacer! **— Dios, ¿qué hago? —** se preguntó, paseando como mas ahínco al pequeño procurando calmarlo, antagónicamente éste lloriqueaba mas **— ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hago? ¿A quién puedo…? **

Y como caída del cielo (o del infierno), la respuesta le llegó de repente. Ya sabía a quién llamar.

Tomó el teléfono dispuesto en la sala, con Asuma en un brazo y el teléfono en el otro; se dispuso a marcar los números de manera casi frenética. En cuanto dio el tono, rogó porque contestara. Dos llamados y pronto otra voz atendió al otro lado de la línea.

— **Necesito que vengas ahora. —** prácticamente ordenó.

.

.

.

No pasaron más que diez minutos antes de que la puerta de la residencia de su compañera sonara y él, prácticamente corriera a abrir.

— **¿Qué demonios quieres, Hatake? **

Kakashi nunca creyó que adoraría oír esa voz femenina regañona. Sintió un alivio sin igual, Midori estaba por cuestionar (o más bien gritar), cuando captó al pequeño que el peli-gris cargaba en brazos y al cual balanceaba con insistencia pretendiendo acallarlo.

El pobre Asuma estaba sumamente rojo de tanto llanto.

— **¿Pero qué demonios…? **

— **Ayúdame, ¿quieres? —** pidió Hatake, bastante apurado.

Para Midori era asombroso que él, el Ninja Copia le pidiera ayuda de alguna manera. Ya que no solía hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, más bien ellos se la ofrecían a él. Definitivamente ese era un momento en el que podía burlarse, pero el pequeño era la prioridad. Su color ya la estaba alarmando.

— **Trae acá. —** exigió, mientras le arrebataba al pequeño de los brazos y entrando en la residencia sin pedirle permiso a nadie **—. Vamos pequeño, estoy segura de que estás sucio y tienes hambre. —** articuló, con suavidad y dulzura.

Kakashi podía constatar la primera, pues su súper olfato (el que detestaba en esos momentos) le indicó que el niño estaba sucio. Desgraciadamente, no sabía cómo se cambiaba un pañal, y peor aún, no sabía dónde demonios estaban. Midori sí, por lo que se fue directamente hacia la habitación principal y ahí encontró el lugar donde estaban los pañales, además de donde podía cambiarlo.

El peli-plata la siguió por instinto, entró junto a ella y notó inmediatamente como se desenvolvía en el pequeño espacio para mudar al infante.

— **Diablos, ¿desde hace cuánto estaba así? —** soltó la fémina mientras tomaba el talco y una crema para rozaduras, el pequeño ya tenía la piel rosada.

— **Desde hace una hora. **

Ese era el tiempo que llevaba la madre fuera, al vigilar el reloj de la mesita de noche se percató de que estaba a punto de dar las ocho de la noche. Demasiado tiempo para que Kurenai estuviera fuera, y por lo que notaba, no daría muchas señales de vida en lo que restaba de la noche…

— **¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? —** indagó de nuevo la kunoichi, entretanto le aplicaba la crema al bebé que curiosamente ya se había calmado. Nada más sollozaba de vez en cuando.

Midori dirigió sus ojos violetas hacia él, esperando por una respuesta.

— **Esperaba a que llegara la niñera. **

— **Uhm. —** dijo nada más la peli-púrpura.

El Copy-nin ignoró el ruido que hizo y se centró en el hecho de cómo ella cambiaba el pañal, de cómo atendía al infante y de que éste la miraba con mucha atención. El pequeño Asuma la veía con mucho interés, a lo mejor le recordaba a su madre y por eso sentía mucho más cómodo con ella.

— **¿Y tú qué haces aquí? No se supone que tenías una cita con Kurenai. —** departió, acomodando todo en su lugar y tirando el pañal en el basurero del baño.

Un instante, fue tan solo un instante en el que Kakashi se quedó ido contemplando como la kunoichi hacía todo con tanta cotidianidad y naturalidad. Así hasta podía pasar por una mujer normal.

— **Sí, pero tuvo un llamado de emergencia y me dejó con Asuma. —** repuso rápidamente **— ¿Cómo es que sabes hacer todo esto? **

No pudo contenerse, la interrogó mientras se dirigían a la cocina. Ya para ese momento, el pequeño Asuma se recuperaba su color natural y estaba mucho más tranquilo jugando con el cabello de Midori.

La kunoichi soltó una pequeña risa y se dedicó a contestar, al tiempo que ponía a hervir un poco de agua para deshacerle la solución al infante y que pudiera comer.

— **Tengo un sobrino de 15 meses, ¿recuerdas? —** claro que recordaba, la vio varias veces con el hijo de su irresponsable hermana mayor **—. Mi hermana lo deja todas las noches conmigo y se va de fiesta… Aprendí a hacerlo. —** agregó con cierto toque de amargura, aunque con una sonrisa genuina al recordar a su sobrino.

Kakashi no lo admitiría públicamente, pero admiraba la forma en la que Midori podía lidiar con todo y aun así ayudarlos en todo lo que se le presentara. De verdad, asombraba todo lo que una mujer puede llegar a hacer; como tampoco consentiría públicamente que la sonrisa que esbozó se le antojó sumamente hermosa.

— **¿Por qué no vas por Kurenai? Yo me quedaré con Asuma, hasta que ustedes vuelvan. —** sugirió.

Ocultó la sorpresa y le enterneció el ofrecimiento, negó rotundamente en cuanto miró el reloj de pared de la cocina. Ya no era tiempo de salir, era demasiado tarde y el efecto de la primera impresión ya se había ido.

— **No es necesario, no creo que vuelva en un buen rato. —** asumió **—. Me quedaré hasta que vuelva. **

Y de paso, se quedaría con ella.

Midori acudió en su ayuda, no la dejaría sola con el paquete. Al final, era su cita y no la dejaría en su lugar.

No era de caballeros, tampoco de buenos amigos.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Bien, aquí está la actualización de esta historia. Me disculpo si a lo mejor no era lo que esperaban y me faltó abarcar algunas cosas que abordaré en próximos capítulos. Lo he hecho a la ligera con todo el tiempo que he tenido, que es muy poco. Así que espero no se decepcionen. Sin más, me despido, espero hayan disfrutado algo de la actualización.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, **CONNIE23, Yue Moon Uchiha, moonnlight, yusha, Yumi Zafiro Saito, Mar Angys Dreams, krito1389, Crimela, RinneRikudo, Irasue Hatake, TheDarkAngel, Aire2409, Andrew Hatake, Karina Bancrofti**. Muchas gracias, también a quienes me agregan a alertas y favoritos.

Un abrazo y un saludo.


	5. Tercera cita

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: T| M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 4

.

‹‹_El humor es una lógica sutil.››_

.

Quinto Horacio Flaco.

.

**D**os son compañía, tres son multitud.

* * *

La cita con Kurenai fue todo un desastre, contando que la susodicha llegó a altas horas de la madrugada y acompañada por su insufrible _‹‹amigo del alma››_ (dícese, Itachi). Yūhi se disculpó encarecidamente con ambos por su falta de atención, también por la irresponsabilidad de la niñera que brilló por su ausencia que no llegó nunca.

Después de esa desastrosa _‹‹no cita››_, tuvo mucha suerte que la siguiente tampoco se concretara. Por fortuna (mas bien su ingenioso plan), a Anko le tocó salir de emergencia de la aldea en una misión que le tardaría semanas… (con suerte el tiempo suficiente para que esa locura terminara). No obstante, eso no lo libraba de las próximas ejecuciones, perdón, citas.

Si bien se liberó de su posible desastre con Anko, de Shizune no pudo. Y es precisamente con ella con quien se encontraba paseando por las escasas transitadas calles de su aldea, muy pocas personas se pavoneaban a esas horas de la tarde. Su cita consistía en una ida al cine, luego la invitaría a la cafetería e irían caminando por el parque por unos minutos… Romántico ¿no?

Lo sería, de no ser que Kakashi se saltó lo de la ida al cine y la cafetería llevándosela directamente al parque. ¿Qué pretendía? Él no tenía ni una puta idea, ya que aparte de que se encontraban en un tenso e incómodo silencio, Shizune no se dio a la tarea de mirarlo ni una sola vez en todo el rato que llevaban caminando.

Cada vez que él iniciaba plática, la mujer tartamudeaba y enrojecía al punto del colapso. Se preguntaba si con Genma pasaba lo mismo que con él, porque para los gemidos que escuchó la otra vez… No debería de parecer tan tímida.

Recordando ese desagradable episodio… El susodicho hizo una aparición fantasmal, a Shizune le sacó un brinco y el sonrojo le llegó a dimensiones insospechadas. Kakashi temió por un segundo que terminara en una combustión espontánea.

— **Genma. —** saludó, cortésmente el Hokage.

— **Kakashi. —** correspondió el otro, con tono bronco y cortante.

¿Y dónde estaba el Hokage-sama?

Conociéndolo, el peli-gris sabía de antemano que no se encontraba para nada feliz. Y nada tenía que ver la mirada con rayitos semi-eléctricos que le enviaba, no, era el tonito no muy contento y la mueca con amago de sonrisa que le daba lo que le indicaba el disgusto del shinobi.

Estaba tan seguro, que el hecho de que se tocara a cada rato el portakunais le sugería que existía la posibilidad que precisamente en ese instante deseaba encajarle un kunai en el cuello y cercenarle la cabeza. Cuando el iris de Genma dejó de acribillarlo imaginariamente y se dirigió hacia la moza que lo acompañaba, supo que por lo menos no le mataría dolorosamente en esa oportunidad.

— **¿Qué hacen a estas horas por aquí? —** el sarcasmo fue palpable, sin embargo, la pregunta era estúpida. O por lo menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Kakashi.

De reojo observó como Shizune se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa y mas muda, sin contar que su color tomate pronto pasaría a morado. Hatake juraba que hasta la respiración se le detuvo a la pobre de su asistente.

— **Es temprano, y no le veo nada de malo a un paseo. ¿Tú sí? **

Era una ambigüedad que Kakashi disfrutaba, el rostro desfigurado de Genma lo decía todo; además de la miradita de rayos con afán de asesinato.

— **No. —** gruñó el shinobi.

El Hokage quiso reír, de verdad que sí. No es de todos los días ver a uno de los ninjas mas mujeriegos en toda la aldea (después de él), verse así de molesto por una kunoichi (de la que generalmente se desligaba de tener alguna relación sentimental cada vez que se le preguntaba). Y no por una cualquiera, sino por una de las discípulas de la ex Godaime y sobrina de Dan, a quien cuidaba y protegía con mucho cariño; aunque no lo demostrara.

De verdad, si lo pensaba, burlarse y hacer las cosas mas complicadas solo para gozar de la desesperación de uno de sus colegas le resultaba enteramente atractivo, lo único que se interponía entre su diversión y tortura; constaba en que necesitaba deshacerse de su asistente sin parecer grosero. Claramente, Genma estaba dándole la oportunidad de zafarse de ese compromiso auto-impuesto antes de que tuviera que ir a dejarla a su casa y pasar a _"segunda base"_.

— **Ge-Genma. —** murmuró Shizune, con un tono quedo y endeble.

Por un momento se le figuró Hinata, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus dedos jugando entre sí por nerviosismo, algo tierno, atractivo y excitante hasta cierto punto. Si se inclinara por la pedofilia, las niñas con inseguridad y poca autoestima, por muy cruel que eso sonara.

— **¿Qué haces aquí? —** preguntó la azabache, demasiado insegura para su actitud normal.

El que mirara a todos lados por una posible salida por si a su novio se le zafaban los tornillos, no ayudaba a Kakashi para mantener su lengua viperina en sosiego.

— **Creo que vino a espiarte, Shizune-chan. —** articuló el peli-plata, con voz burlona-cariñosa.

Le agregó el _"chan"_, con el único afán de pinchar al shinobi consiguiendo un efecto inmediato.

El ninja de cabellos café lo miró, con el iris entrecerrado; el aura parricida se notaba a leguas. Seguramente hasta los extraterrestres la sentían y no se atreverían a atacar la tierra (si es que existían, aunque él se decía a sí mismo un escéptico en todos los sentidos).

— **¡Genma! **

De un momento a otro la actitud tímida de Shizune se vio botada por el enojo descomunal del que era presa, no había cosa que detestara mas; que alguien no confiara en ella. No obstante, a Kakashi, se le antojaba paradójica toda la situación; atribuyendo el envío de una solicitud para esposa y aceptó su cita, sin saber lo que podía pasar después.

— **¡¿Cómo es posible que no confiaras en mí?! ¡Te expliqué la situación! —** gritó de pronto la azabache, por un instante el shinobi del palillo se sobresaltó y el peli-plata dejó de divagar.

Ver a Shizune enojada no solo era extraño, sino que no se veía todos los días…

— **¡No te creo, te dije que no te metieras en esto! —** respondió Genma, también sobresaltado aunque tratando de guardar la apariencia.

Lo que equivalía a nada, porque ya habían llamado la atención de todo mundo…

— **¡No fue cosa mía, fue Lady Tsunade! **

¿Por qué esta pelea se le hacía familiar?

— **No creo que Tsunade-sama se prestara para esto, Shizune. **

Kakashi no era amante de las discusiones, de hecho, en ese instante deseaba que se la tierra se lo tragara entero por el alboroto que ese par estaba armando en pleno parque, llamando la atención de los pobladores… Hatake no era mucho del que dirán, lo cierto es que le valía un reverendo rábano lo que la gente dijera de su persona, su reputación y cuanta cosa se les ocurriera. No le importaría, en el pasado; cuando no tenía un cargo tan grande que implicaba la _"crítica"_ y el _"criterio"_ de todo el mundo menos el suyo. Se convirtió en una figura pública, y quiéralo o no, eso pesaba más de lo que reflexionó.

Desde entonces, él empezó a tomar en cuenta la filosofía _‹‹del que dirán››._

Y esa fue la razón que lo movió a parar a ese par.

**— Oigan…**

**— ¡NO, KAKASHI, AHORA NO! —** le gritaron al unísono, por lo menos había algo en lo que se ponían de acuerdo.

O por lo menos lo intentó.

Imposibilitado e incómodo, miró a su alrededor; sonrió debajo de su máscara y luego se rascó la sien… E hizo lo que mejor hacía… Escabullirse de los problemas, sobre todo los que no le concernían.

Y antes de que la gente siguiera viéndolo y murmurando como si él no pudiera escucharlos o tuviera la culpa… Se fue de ahí, que Genma y Shizune se arreglaran solos, en problemas de pareja el tercero siempre sale quemado por metiche.

Como bien decía el refrán:

‹‹_Dos son compañía, tres son multitud.››_

Caminó un largo tramo hasta otro de los parques, uno mas cercano a la torre Hokage y menos concurrido por lo mismo. Generalmente, las kunoichis que gozaban del sacramento del matrimonio y la familia, iban con sus hijos ahí. Lo que obviamente no era de todos los días, lo que obligatoriamente lo mantenía bastante vacío la mayor parte del tiempo. O así era, hasta que vio un alma en todo ese solitario lugar.

Un ánima fantasmalmente diabólica, que Hatake desgraciadamente conocía bastante bien…

Midori.

Pero no se encontraba sola, no, claro que no. Estaba acompañada de un niño, un pequeño de 3 años de edad. El infante corría por los juegos como si fuese la primera vez que iba a dicho lugar, Kakashi, observó con suma atención al infante que corría agitando los brazos entre medio de los columpios, subir las escalerillas para deslizarse en la resbaladilla y caer pesadamente en el polvo; ensuciándose los desgastados pantaloncillos azules.

Pese a la rudeza de la caída, sorprendido, notó que el niño no lloró como lo haría cualquier otro crío. No. El pequeño río a viva voz mientras miraba a su tía, quien sonreía de forma dulce y maternal.

‹‹_Es una sonrisa hermosa… Al igual que el brillo de sus ojos.››_ pensó para sí mismo al contemplar a Midori.

La kunoichi se encontraba muy cerca del infante, vigilándolo, prestándole atención a todos sus movimientos. Abstraída por todo lo que hacía su sobrino, él se tomó el atrevimiento de contemplarla al alzar al infante en brazos sin importarle toda la tierra que terminó embarrándole en su camisa beige y parte del vaquero azul. La luz del sol se ocultaba formando átomos luminiscentes descendentes alrededor de los árboles, los escasos rayos se partían y llegaban a Midori que cargaba al niño, al verlos… Kakashi se percató de que el sobrino tenía mas de ella de lo que caviló. Su cabello era violeta y sus ojos ambarinos, los ojos de su madre, dedujo. Aunque el color de piel y la forma de su rostro, poseía rasgos parecidos a los de Midori.

De repente el pequeño tomó el rostro de su tía con ambas manitas, tan pequeñas para un rostro tan hermoso y con diez veces la dimensión de sus articulaciones. Seguido, le dio un beso en la mejilla que provocó la risa de la kunoichi. Una contagiosa y radiante risa, cristalina como una copa de cristal alzada a contraluz y contagiosa como el brote del agua en el río por su corriente.

Forzosamente (y sin querer), esbozó una sonrisa debajo de su máscara. Por algún involuntario motivo, una alegría espontánea rebosante se posesionó de él de una manera que jamás sintió.

Si bien, el sentimiento de alegría es natural y desbordante a capacidades inimaginables… No significaba que la extrañeza no hiciera gala de su presencia en medio de todo ese bonito espectáculo.

— **¿Kakashi? ¿Qué haces aquí? **

Como todo momento mágico, el cuadro se rompió al escuchar la voz de la fémina. Parpadeó rápidamente y la enfocó, caminaba hacia a él con el pequeño en brazos. Su iris violeta preguntaba, de forma implícita y clara; ¿qué demonios hacías espiándolos? Por lo menos eso fue lo que él se preguntó, esencialmente, es lo que estaba haciendo hasta que Midori se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Kakashi compuso su gesto de siempre para saludar.

— **¡Yo! **

— **¿No se supone que tienes una cita con Shizune hoy? —** inquirió la kunoichi, cuando por fin lo tuvo enfrente.

— **Hola, Said. —** saludó al niño, haciéndole una pequeña carantoña creando que el infante soltara una risa alegre.

Al peli-plata le resultaba irónico que su nombre significara _"Feliz"_ en árabe, cuando su madre quiso abortarlo al momento que se enteró de su existencia…

— **¡Kakashi! **

De antemano sabía que a Midori no le gustaba que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca, mucho menos esperando contestaciones a interrogantes provocándole que el enfado en el tono femenino se le hiciera enfermizamente divertido. Incordiarla resultaba muy fácil, sacarla de sus casillas infería en algo que le gustaba hacer cada vez que podía (y cuando no tenía tiempo también).

Hatake se enderezó y por fin la miró, para contestarle con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

— **Genma la acaba de arruinar. **

— **¿Qué, cómo dijiste? **

— **Como oíste, nos encontró en el parque caminando e hizo su escena de novio celoso. —** continúo Kakashi, distrayéndose cada tanto porque Said le jalaba la manga de la camisa azul y luego se echaba a reír.

Se le antojó una ternura completa ese pequeño.

— **Espera, ¿Shizune y Genma salen a escondidas?**

Kakashi asintió, pero la kunoichi incrédula abrió la boca mientras se acomodaba al infante en brazos. No le resultaba difícil, Said era un niño de constitución menuda que bien podía pasar por índice de desnutrición en un grado medio y el peli-gris se sintió preocupado al reconocer la situación del niño.

— **¡¿Cómo es que yo no me enteré?! —** siguió la kunoichi.

Kakashi desvió la mirada hacia ella, un movimiento que a la fémina se le antojó arrebatadoramente sensual (muy a su pesar tuvo que admitirlo) consiguiendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave y tierno rosado pálido.

— **Ellos no tienen nada a escondidas. —** respondió **—. Y si te quedaras hasta la media noche en la torre y pasaras por los archiveros lo sabrías. **

Esa declaración diáfana de doble sentido, le dijo que él lo sabía desde hace mucho… Si eso era así, ¿Por qué aceptó la cita con su asistente?

— **Si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué aceptaste la cita? —** preguntó, contrariada.

— **Porque no pude librarme de ella. —** respondió, gansado, enderezándose y observándola.

Midori le envió una mirada matadora.

— **¡Eres un cínico! **

Kakashi sonrió.

— **Gracias. **

— **Agh. —** graznó la peli-violeta.

Hatake emitió una risa llena de diversión, hacerla enfadar era tan elemental…

— **Te acompaño a tu casa. —** le dijo, una proposición que tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

El peli-plata ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que lo manifestó, hasta que ya lo había hecho. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho; al contrario, le entusiasmaba de una manera anormal.

— **Ahm… Claro, pero debo pasar al mercado primero y no creo que tú… **

— **No tengo ningún problema. —** cortó el peli-gris, enseguida se alzó de hombros **—. Mi cita se canceló y tengo tiempo de sobra. —** justificó.

La realidad es que una pila de documentos sin revisar, sin firmar y sin sellar le esperaban en el escritorio de su casa y otros en la oficina.

‹‹_Ah, ¿quién me mandó a aceptar el puesto?››_

Finalmente, Midori sonrió, de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando estaba con Said mientras él la _"miraba"_, y luego negó con la cabeza.

— **Está bien, vamos. **

.

.

.

— **¿Sabías que el sabotaje es un delito? **

— **Solo si se infringe la ley, y yo no estoy infringiendo nada.**

Un suspiro.

— **Si se entera que metiste tus manos para que todo se fuera a la basura te matará. —** se burló, intencionado, conviniendo alguna reacción negativa.

Nada.

Solo una risa, lisa e inteligente. Un anticipo de un gane inminente y una apuesta que él tendría que pagar (cumplir vergonzosamente) al final.

— **No si sale bien. —** contestó, tranquilamente **—. Hasta me lo agradecerá. **

Escucharle decir esas palabras, era como saberse perdedor con anticipación inhaló profundamente… Perdió antes de meditar alguna forma de ganar.

¡Estaba perdido!

— **¡Vámonos, tengo hambre! —** rezongó, como niño caprichoso.

El otro soltó una risa y se puso de pie.

— **Bien, esta vez yo invito. Es tu premio de consolación. **

La mirada homicida y los ojos entrecerrados decían mucho, lo que le obligó a soltar una risa.

— **¡Ya cállate!**

Sucesivamente ambos desaparecieron a su estilo, pese a que se encontrarían en un mismo lugar.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola!

Antes que nada lamento la tardanza, pero como ya había dicho con anterioridad, en este y otras historias mías... Mi tardanza tiene justificación y bueno, la universidad y la carrera me consumen tanto que a vece no me dan ganas de mirar la computadora solo de dormir. Pero este capítulo ya lo tenía empezado y la inspiración me llegó de repente, así que decidí terminarlo y postearlo de una sola vez, a ver que les parece.

Ustedes dirán que les pareció esta tercera cita, a lo mejor no era lo que esperaban pero me pareció lo más adecuado, recuerden que no quiero hacer este escrito más largo de lo necesario; por lo que no ahondo mucho en mínimos detalles solo lo esencial.

Doy las gracias a **CONNIE23, Mar Angys Dreams, Mina-Hai, lavida134,Yue Moon Uchiha, TheDarckAngel, krito1389, Crimela, moonlight, yusha, Yumi Zafiro Saito, RinneRikudo, Irasue Hatake, Aire2409, AndrewHatake, Karina Bancrofti.** Muchísimas gracias, también a quienes me agregan a alertas y favoritos, un millón de gracias.

Sin más me retiro, cuídense mucho. Saludos.


	6. Quinta cita

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: T| M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 5

.

‹‹_Todo gran trabajo es preparado cómo para que suceda como un accidente.››_

.

**C**ita en un bar.

* * *

**— Esto es ridículo. —** murmuró Kakashi.

¡Claro que la situación era absurda!

Solamente a Tsunade Senju se le podía ocurrir que el mejor lugar para una cita ¡era un bar! ¡Por Kami y su santo juicio!

Kakashi quería que alguien le estrellara una botella de licor o le dieran de beber hasta tener un coma etílico, si con eso se libraba del hedor a tabaco y brebaje de mala calaña. Lo peor del caso, es que no era ni siquiera un buen bar. O bueno, es lo que él pensaba porque nunca había entrado ahí y el ambiente, de ingreso le chocaba.

Su cita de esa noche, decidió que lo mejor era tomarse una copa antes de ir a cenar (como sus alumnos lo planearon, especialmente una peli-rosa mandona). Kakashi, como el caballero que se planteó ser con la ex Godaime, no puso objeción alguna (claramente no quería morir aniquilado por los puños de la rubia).

El bar que la mujer _sugirió_ (un término bonito para decir, porque mas bien lo llevó ahí arrastras). Cuando abordaron el local, se le figuró decente y de buen gusto, con sus mesas redondas y sillones tapizados de gamuza, cristalería fina y barra cromada al igual que algunas mesas del fondo. Todo muy bonito, muy distinguido.

Claro, no pasaron mas que quince minutos cuando todo el ambiente empezó a variar. Los _clientes_ (insértese borrachos en este término) empezaron a llegar, con esto el murmullo se redujo a voces ocasionales, luego se tradujo en risas escandalosas y terminó en gritos de ebrios a mas no poder. Para el momento en que notó, Tsunade ya no estaba. Y la copa se convirtió en botella, la botella en jarra y la jarra, supuso que en barril porque ya no le vio ni la pinta.

Y con lo mala que era la ex Godaime para beber…

**— Tsunade, es mejor que nos vayamos… Te llevaré a tu casa. —** omitió el sama, no lo extrañaría porque estaba ebria.

**— ¡Oh, vamos, Kakashi! ¡La noche es joven! —** gritó la rubia con una botella en la mano **— ¡No seas amargado!**

Le dio un trago largo a la botella de sake, objeto que intentó quitarle en ese momento y ésta eludió con un movimiento tan rápido que ni su Sharingan hubiera podido registrar. Cuando se trataba de licor, Tsunade se comportaba como una leona cuidando de su presa. Él podía terminar como un chicle pegado a la pared si no tenía cuidado con sus movimientos o intenciones, la rubia no distinguía un amigo de un enemigo cuando había licor de por medio. Así que, atendiendo a su inteligencia e instinto de supervivencia, la dejó hacer. Al fin y al cabo, tendría que esperar y llevarla a su casa por dos razones:

Shizune no se lo perdonaría.

Sakura lo mataría.

Y le agregaría una extra.

Sus otros dos alumnos tampoco lo dejarían en paz con su descortesía, sin contar las burlas que partirían de Itachi y su otra compinche.

En resumidas cuentas, estaba jodido.

Tendría que haberse quedado en su departamento haciéndose el enfermo o con Midori, que _cuidaría_ a su sobrino.

El fugaz recuerdo de la kunoichi con el niño en brazos generó una detonación en su cuerpo, específicamente en su pecho. Sin embargo, evocar la imagen del pequeño Said asustado cuando sus padres llegaron por él, no fue lo mas hermoso del mundo.

Inevitablemente, el rostro aterrorizado del infante compareció ante (para su desgracia en ese momento) buena memoria. El rostro contraído y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no era lo que precisamente se esperaba en un pequeño que veía recién llegar a sus padres, después de una larga tarde de juegos. Ahí había gato encerrado, su intuición se lo dijo y lo percibió cuando Midori se puso un poco renuente a entregarlo, a dar una y otra, y otra excusa para que el infante se quedara con ella un día más.

No lo consiguió, los padres se llevaron al infante; quien lloraba silenciosamente ante la inminente despedida de su tía. Tenía que admitir, con todo el pesar de su alma que ver esa escena entre ellos fue bastante dura, y le removió un sentimiento nuevo en su interior. Se conmovió.

Le resultaba irónico sentir tal cosa, siendo un shinobi de élite capaz de matar a voluntad y sin remordimiento alguno, sentir tristeza por un acto tan simple. A lo mejor era porque se trataba de un infante, o porque Midori parecía turbada y abatida. Kakashi, movido por una súbita indiscreción quiso saber qué era lo que le pasaba, pero ésta pasó de largo de su pregunta y la desvió abordando el tema de su tratamiento, que para su desgracia, también le importaba en demasía.

El sonido de un cristal y un barullo en el fondo lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, se le antojaba anómalo que teniendo una cita tuviera que recordar ese episodio de hace pocos días. Pestañeó ligero y se enfocó en la rubia de atributos enormes que le hacía señas desde una mesa llena de hombres, con los que seguramente estaba jugando.

**— ¡Kakashi, ven aquí, ven!**

Por el tono cargado, el peli-plata dedujo que su cita estaba mas borracha que una cuba.

**— Kami… —** murmuró con pesar, tendría una larga noche… Eso si no se suicidaba antes de terminarla…

.

.

.

Tendría que haber atendido a su sentido de su pervivencia (dícese su inteligencia superior), y no haberse quedado a lo que presuponía sería un desastre con todas sus letras.

Y no se equivocó, ahora mismo se encontraba intentando sacar a Tsunade arrastras del bar (si es que estaba consciente).

**— Tsunade, es hora de irnos. Ven te llevaré a casa.**

La jaloneó, la rubia nomas haló el brazo para zafarse de su agarre. Kakashi tampoco estaba empleando mucha presión, de hecho, parecía que la pereza le ganaba mas que las ganas de, en realidad llevarla a casa, la cual por cierto no sabía dónde carajos quedaba.

**— ¡No! Tú pareces un viejo con achaques, Kakashi. ¡Hasta canas tienes ya! —** se rió escandalosamente la Senju, señalándole su cabellera grisácea.

En efecto, la ex Godaime borracha, no distinguía lo natural de lo adquirido con el pasar del tiempo.

**— Lo mío por lo menos es natural, lo tuyo es vanidad. —** resopló, mas cansado que molesto.

Por fortuna la mujer no lo escuchó, sino seguramente ya no tendría cabeza (tampoco es como que dejara que se la arrancara por voluntad propia). La rubia continúo riendo y burlándose a sus anchas, no es como que le molestara verdaderamente, no, se consideraba como un hombre con una paciencia digna de campeonato. Además, estaba borracha. A los ebrios se les pasa todo, por muy despectivo, estúpido o insultante que sea. Al final no saben lo que dicen y mucho menos lo que hace.

.

.

.

Pasaron horas antes de que Kakashi lograra ¡por fin! Mover a Tsunade de aquella barra, y se debía a que ya el lugar estaba por cerrar. Hizo esfuerzos titánicos para llevarse a su _cita_ de ahí. Sí, era un shinobi de élite y ahora el Hokage, pero no tenía fuerza sobrehumana como para cargar semejante peso. ¡Y Tsunade pesaba! Aunque no lo aparentaba.

**— Vamos, Tsunade, ayúdame ¿quieres? Sostente que no puedo hacer todo el trabajo.**

Claramente, estando al cien por ciento, el peso de su ex mandataria no significaría nada. Pero sus alumnos se dieron a la tarea de no dejarle descanso con sus citas, y cada una era mas pesada y complicada que la anterior. Bienaventuradamente, esta vez los daños no saldrían de su bolsillo, sino de los otros individuos que empezaron con sus pleitos. Su cuenta solo constó en todo el sake que la mujer se bebió (que no fue poco), lo que equivalía a todo su salario del mes.

**— No comeré este mes… Tendré que empezar mi dieta. —** murmuró lastimosamente el hombre para sí mismo.

**— Espera Kakashi. —** murmuró la Hokage.

**— ¿Qué…?**

Lo próximo que Kakashi sintió fue el vómito caliente de la ex Godaime empapando su camisa.

**— A qué bien… Maravilloso. —** bufó con ironía.

**— Ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias. —** musitó la mujer, soñolienta dejando caer mayormente su peso sobre él.

Sacudió su pantalón que fue salpicado por el vómito y sus zapatos, continúo caminando con Tsunade que hablaba en jerigonzas y clave morse, no le prestó atención. Minutos mas tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de que no llegaban a ninguna parte, recordó.

**— ¿Dónde carajos queda tu casa?**

**— Ahshghgsiodohr.**

**— Qué bien, gracias por tu ayuda.**

Sin saber a dónde ir o qué camino tomar, decantó irse por la única persona que le podía ayudar…

.

.

.

**— ¿Qué carajos haces aquí a esta hora?**

Demandó Midori ante el toque insistente del Hokage, si bien ella no dormía hasta entrada la madrugada. No era para que abusara de su buena voluntad.

**— ¿Qué rayos te pasó? —** señaló su camisa y pantalón manchados por lo que parecía ser… — ¿Es vómito?

**— No preguntes, ¿quieres? —** cortó de malhumor **—. Necesito ayuda con esto. —** le hizo una señal para que saliera al pasillo y así mostrarle algo.

Ese _algo_, era Tsunade tirada a medio pasillo tomando una siesta muy cómodamente. Como si eso no fuera un helado piso y la almohada no se tratara sus zapatos. Midori no lo pudo evitar, soltó una carcajada tan larga como si no hubiera un mañana.

Kakashi la miró como si la quisiera lapidar, la verdad es que no se le antojaba ningún chiste de la situación. De hecho, no tardarían en llover las críticas y los chismes.

**— Deja de reírte y ayúdame. —** ordenó **— ¿Sabes dónde vive? —** preguntó, al mismo tiempo que marchaban hacia donde la rubia se encontraba.

**— Sí, en el departamento del fondo. —** respondió como si nada, con una simpleza digna del mayor de los Uchiha.

Entrecerró la mirada, y omitió el hecho de que sin querer la había llevado al complejo de departamentos correcto. Con ayuda de la kunoichi, pudieron levantarla del piso y llevarla hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba el hogar de la rubia. Al estar frente a la puerta, de un momento a otro Midori extrajo una llave del bolsillo del pantalón de su pijama para abrir la puerta.

A Kakashi le costó omitir el detalle de que la kunoichi portaba un pijama de seda bastante atractivo, para fijarse en el hecho que poseía una llave del departamento de Tsunade.

**— ¿Cómo es que tienes llave? —** inquirió sin poder evitarlo.

Midori abrió la puerta para que ambos pudieran entrar con la rubia al departamento.

**— No es la primera vez que esto pasa. —** contestó, mientras lo conducía hacia la habitación de Tsunade.

**— ¿Ya había pasado antes? —** colocaron el cuerpo de la mujer en la cama, esta vez, Kakashi no reparó en detalles como el orden y el aseo del departamento (el cual no era mucho). Sino que volcó toda su atención a Midori.

**— Infinidad de veces, sobre todo con Jiraiya-sama. —** murmuró la kunoichi, no muy contenta de tener que recordar como el hombre a veces metía mano cuando intentaba ayudarlos.

Jiraiya podía ser todo un Sannin digno de respeto, como ninja, pero como hombre dejaba mucho que desear…

**— Vámonos, no despertará hasta mañana al mediodía.**

**— ¿Cómo sabes?**

**— Porque ha estado peor, créeme.**

Le dijo mientras salían del departamento de la rubia de pechos exuberantes, Kakashi no tenía nada que decir. Si bien ya había visto a Tsunade desvariando producto del licor, nunca creyó que podría llegar a una escala máxima. Una que él no quería contemplar bajo ninguna circunstancia…

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento de la kunoichi, cayó en la cuenta de que esa era otra cita fallida. Por lo menos su alumna no lo mataría por dejar tirada a su maestra en cualquier lugar, se contentaba con eso.

Observó a Midori abrir y entrar en el departamento sin despedirse dejando la puerta abierta, a medio camino la vio girarse y mirarlo pacientemente.

**— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a entrar? —** soltó así como si nada **—. No creo que puedas llegar a tu casa y soportar tu apestosa humanidad. —** continúo graciosa, el peli-plata entornó la mirada, ya le extrañaba que no hiciera bromas a su costa.

Sin embargo, con todo el dolor de su alma (y de su orgullo), admitió que tenía total y completa razón. Le tomó la palabra y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**— Quítate la camisa mientras voy a ver a Said, vuelvo enseguida. —** mandó, a Kakashi no le gustaba que lo mandaran pero igual obedeció.

Además, no podría asear su camisa si no lo hacía. Mientras Midori se marchó, él comenzó a desabotonar su camisa azul. Agh, no debía siquiera respirar, su pobre prenda apestaba a licor y concertina de comida, entre ellas nueces a medio comer. Era asqueroso, pero en el campo de batalla vio cosas peores que esas, debía soportarlo. Duraría, exceptuando el hecho de que no toleraba mucho la suciedad y menos de forma indiscriminada e injusta en la que fue víctima de tal repugnancia.

Si alguna persona debía estar cubierta del vómito de una borracha empedernida, eran sus alumnos que lo metieron en todo ese jolgorio.

**— Bien, ya dame tu camisa para que…**

La kunoichi caminaba tranquilamente hasta que vio al peli-plata semidesnudo en su sala. Sin quererlo, se quedó paralizada y con la palabra en la boca. No era de todos los días contemplar a Kakashi Hatake sin camisa, y la verdad para su desgracia, debía aceptar que daba un buen espectáculo.

Su torso estaba trabajado, sus pectorales resaltaban al igual que los recuadros de su abdomen, sus brazos musculosos marcaban sus bíceps cuando los dobló para quitarse la camisa y así ver la espalda delineada. Su piel no era lisa, a cierta distancia se notaban las cicatrices de sus heridas. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que seguía teniendo un buen físico, que se cuidaba mucho y no desperdiciaba nada en sus entrenamientos.

**— ¿Hay algo que te guste? —** Kakashi no era idiota, sabía el efecto que causaba en las mujeres y se percató del raro mutismo de la kunoichi regañona.

Midori frunció el ceño enojada de haberse dejado envolver de esa manera por el físico del shinobi, le miró rabiosa y dijo.

**— ¡Ja! Ya quisieras. —** masculló, enfadada por su debilidad y él por haberlo notado. Aunque el rosado de sus mejillas dijera otra cosa, y le arrebató la camisa **— ¡A ver dame acá! La meteré en la lavadora.**

**— ¿No quieres también los pantalones? —** se burló el peli-gris.

**— Solo si quieres andar en paños menores en mi casa. —** retó, omitiendo el doble sentido de la broma.

**— Nadie dijo que andaría por el lugar, podemos hacer algo mas interesante si te apetece. —** sugirió, en un tono que no le gustó.

No le disgustó lo sexy de la voz, sino el efecto que le causó en el estómago. Se contentó pensando que a lo mejor eran simples agruras o le cayó mal algo que comió ese día.

**— Agh, ya cállate, Kakashi. —** rezongó la kunoichi de cabellos lila (o morado pastel, como mejor les parezca).

El peli-plata solamente río al verla _huir_ de él con tanta rapidez que seguramente hasta Lee la envidiaría. Sabiendo que la kunoichi no volvería hasta que la camisa estuviera limpia y seca, decidió recostarse un rato en el sofá, seguramente no tardaría mucho en volver.

Resolvió cerrar los ojos un rato durante la espera de Midori, no le haría mal relajarse un momento. Todo el día era una corredera de un lado para otro, tomando decisiones, mandando shinobis, cavilando cuestiones políticas. No dejaba de trazar planes y firmar papeles, eso aunque no lo pareciera era totalmente cansado. Estar sentado no significaba estar cómodo.

Y curiosamente, ahí, en casa de Midori se sentía muy confortado. Había armonía y silencio, uno que disfrutaba a menudo, antes de ser Hokage y que ahora no podía encontrar ni en su propia casa. Así que cerró sus ojos y se relajó tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando Midori regresó con la camisa azul en la mano, limpia y seca.

**— Kakashi, tu camisa ya está… —** se quedó a medio camino de la frase cuando vio al peli-gris recostado en el sofá durmiendo, sonrió.

Dejó la camisa en el sillón de al lado y se dirigió hacia su habitación por una cobija para cubrir el cuerpo del hombre.

**— Debes estar muy cansado. —** murmuró cubriéndolo, afortunadamente él no estaba despierto, o vería el marcado sonrojo en su rostro **—. Que descanses. —** musitó queda, en un impulso le acarició la cabellera y le dio un beso en la frente.

Al fin y al cabo, él no podría saberlo…

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola!

Aquí la actualización número cinco de esta historia, paso de rápido, así que espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda, ya saben hagánmela saber que si puedo, la contesto.

Mis agradecimientos a: **yusha, MarianitaUchiha, lavida134, Mar Angys Dreams, CONNIE23, Mina-Hai, Yue Moon Uchiha, TheDarkAngel, krito1389, Crimela, moonnlight, Yumi Zafiro Saito, Rinne Rikudo, Irasue Hatake, Aire2409, AndrewHatake, Karina Bancrofti**. Y a todos esos lectores que todavía no se atreven a dejarme sus comentarios, a los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos, un millón de gracias. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización.

Sin mas me despido, un abrazo y un saludo.


	7. Sexta cita

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T| M.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

**C**apítulo 6

.

‹‹_Una mentira que haga feliz vale mas que una verdad que amargue la vida.››_

.

Ricardo Arjona.

.

**C**ita sorpresiva.

* * *

Debía agradecer a Kami, por primera vez desde que la guerra terminó, desde que fue nominado y tomó el cargo como Hokage… Tenía meses sin poder conciliar el sueño decentemente, sus miedos, sus presiones y el estrés lo estaban haciendo añicos por dentro.

Sí, temores.

Él era el Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, pero no significaba que no tuviera miedos propios. Fallarle a su pueblo, a sí mismo, a sus alumnos que depositaron su confianza en él tras asumir el cargo. Un destino que obviamente no pidió, pero en vista de que la ex Godaime no poseía la menor intención de continuar con su mandato, no le vio mejor forma que pasarle la cruz a él… Y no parecía, pero para Kakashi Hatake, tener a su cargo la vida no de uno, sino de cientos de civiles; generaba un enorme peso sobre sus hombros.

Eso, aunado a su estado de salud inestable desde que Obito le brindó sus ojos, le hacían mas difíciles las cosas…

El peli-gris abrió los ojos, obviamente, gracias al sonido de las sartenes en la cocina y el olor delicioso que de repente le llegó a sus fosas nasales. Se levantó del sofá, movido por una fuerza gravitatoria que lo llevaba hacia la cocina. No sin antes visualizar su camisa limpia, seguro si se presentaba así, nada mas en pantalones en la cocina, aunque si lo pensaba bien sería una forma de molestarla que le agradaría. Sin embargo, no tenía la menor intención de que le diera una descarga de chakra tan temprano.

**— Buenos días. —** saludó al entrar en la cocina.

**— Buenos días. —** contestó la kunoichi sin voltearse, estaba ocupada cocinando.

**— ¡Ia! —** gritó Said desde su silla.

Kakashi volteó a ver al pequeño, sonreía y saltaba, no supo porque lo hacía pero le sucedía cada vez que lo veía. Inevitablemente, un raro sentimiento se le formó en el estómago al ver al niño realmente feliz.

Se acercó al pequeño y le hizo una carantoña, el infante la aceptó gustoso soltando otro grito acompañado de una risa estridente.

**— No sé porque cada vez que te ve, se pone tan feliz. —** comentó Midori finalmente dándose la vuelta con un par de platos en las manos **—. Creo que eres la única persona a la que le agradas. —** pinchó con humor la kunoichi.

Claro, el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer al ver al peli-plata a medio vestir. El shinobi se puso la camisa pero no la abotonó, se veía por demás _sensual_ de esa manera.

**— ¡Arréglate esa maldita camisa! —** reprendió, desviando el rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Kakashi sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

**— Creí que te gustaba lo que veías. —** picó él, sí, no quería una descarga de chakra.

¿Pero cómo resistirse a la tentación?

**— ¡Kakashi! —** exclamó enfadada.

El aludido soltó una risa, clara y sincera, seguida por los gritos felices de Said.

**— Ves, hasta Said lo sabe.**

Midori gruñó irritada.

**— Ya siéntate y cállate. —** ordenó, colocando los platos frente a él.

Hatake, descendió la mirada hacia las bandejas que la kunoichi colocó. Caballa hervida y berenjena, era el contenido de los utensilios. Sorprendido, alzó su iris hacia la mujer, pero ésta ya le daba la espalda de nuevo.

**— ¿No crees que es muy pesado para el desayuno? —** preguntó, obviando el sentimiento de complacencia y placer que le generó el detalle de la kunoichi.

Midori se dio la vuelta, alzó una ceja y con cuchara en mano respondió.

**— ¿Temprano? Sin son las once de la mañana, Kakashi.**

Inapelable, el hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Cuánto carajos había dormido?

**— No te preocupes, avisé a Shizune todo lo que pasó y te cubrirá para que puedas volver en la tarde. —** añadió la kunoichi, dándole la espalda de nuevo.

Agradeció internamente que la mujer supiera como solventar las situaciones de manera rápida, no por nada era Anbu.

No pasaron dos minutos cuando ella apagó los fogones y le acompañó en la mesa, aunque estaba claro que aunque sirviera un plato para ella, su prioridad era Said.

El pequeño tomó los cubiertos plásticos, claramente sus movimientos eran torpes para un infante de su edad. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba la atención de Kakashi era precisamente que el niño solo se comunicaba con su tía por medio de afirmaciones, negaciones y unas palabras inentendibles. Por lo menos, para él sí.

**— No se supone que debería hablar ya. —** apostilló el peli-gris, tomando los palillos de madera para comenzar a degustar su comida.

Midori no lo miró, solamente asintió y continúo con su labor de ayudarle al pequeño a manejar los cubiertos de plástico.

**— Debería, pero por alguna razón no lo hace. —** murmuró, mentía, él lo sabía y por eso entrecerró la mirada antes de meterse el pedazo de berenjena a la boca.

**— Uhm. —** emitió él, la verdad es que mas por la mentira era por el sabor de la comida, ¡carajo, estaba deliciosa! — ¿Lo llevaron con algún pediatra?

—** Se lo sugerí a mi hermana, pero no quiso. —** contestó, sin observarlo de nuevo mientras limpiaba con una servilleta la boca del sonriente Said **—. Y yo no he tenido tiempo en estos últimos meses, he estado ocupada ayudándote con tu…** _problema_. **—** añadió.

Kakashi debía admitir que sí, decía la verdad; que pasó metida los últimos tres meses en el laboratorio haciendo pruebas y encontrando una solución a su cuestión con el Sharingan.

**— Hoy tienes tiempo, llévalo.**

Midori se detuvo, dejó de ayudar a Said y bajó la servilleta. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente, la verdad es que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecían.

**— No es tan fácil como tú crees, Kakashi. —** musitó, y por primera vez, en su tono escuchó dolor mezclado con frustración.

El shinobi, dejó su bocado a medio camino y esta vez la contempló, atenta y cuidadosamente.

No lo había notado, pero las facciones de Midori se desencajaron por algún fugaz pensamiento, sus manos se apuñaron ante la impotencia que sentía y su boca se dibujó en una línea, tensa y recta como una cuerda. Ahí había algo que él no sabía, algo que no le había dicho y con lo que estaba lidiando sola.

La sensación de saber que se perdía de algo trascendental e importante no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

**— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Midori?**

La pregunta fue lanzada a bocajarro, con la seriedad digna de una misión rango S y el poder de un huracán. La kunoichi saltó, asustada e impresionada. No esperó que el peli-plata se interesara, de hecho, no aguardó que se interesara en algo externo.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Kakashi Hatake, constaba precisamente en que no le gustaba meterse, mucho menos intervenir en problemas ajenos. Le deleitaba su paz y tranquilidad, detestaba que fuese interrumpido por cosas que no le incumbían. Pero esta vez, por algo que escapaba de su capacidad de comprensión, era diferente.

**— Yo… —** abrió la boca e hizo una mímica, la mujer miraba hacia el frente.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, ¿por qué no lo miraba?

**— ¿Por qué no me miras? —** la interrogante abandonó sus labios en menos de lo que pensó.

La kunoichi soltó una risa divertida y negó con la cabeza.

**— No te gusta que vean comer, por eso lo haces en tiempo record. Para que nadie vea tu rostro, y yo respeto eso. —** respondió.

Esa respuesta lo dejó pasmado. Jamás conoció a alguien que no tuviera curiosidad por enterarse como era su rostro… Eso pellizco su orgullo, aunque debía admitir que sentía admiración y respeto por esa mujer.

Sonrió y soltó un bufido gracioso.

**— Aun no me contestas.**

Claramente, Kakashi no dejaría relevado el tema. Midori abrió la boca de nuevo, pero el toque de la puerta le distrajo. Inevitablemente, la kunoichi dio un respingo, en lo que al peli-plata le pareció… Miedo…

Entornó los ojos, se disponía a hablar cuando de repente escuchó un grito femenino detrás de la puerta; seguido de toques insistentes.

**— Rayos, es Akari. —** murmuró, para sí misma **—. Ven Said, vamos o tu madre tirará la puerta.**

Ignoró completamente la presencia de Kakashi, no le dijo nada, simplemente salió casi corriendo de la cocina. Ahora mas que nunca, pensaba que Lee admiraría la rapidez con la que Midori podía huir de cada situación complicada y embarazosa.

**— ¡MIDORI, ABRE ESTA MALDITA PUERTA O LA DERRIBARÉ!**

Escuchó el grito ensordecedor y enfurecido de la que reconoció, como la voz de la hermana mayor de la kunoichi. Kakashi perdió el apetito de repente y se movió hacia el marco de la puerta, desde donde podía ver la entrada sin que tuvieran la potestad de visualizarlo.

**— Ya voy, ya voy. —** contestó con rapidez y un tanto de agitación Midori.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, el Hatake pudo visualizar a una mujer regordeta, de cabellos cortos hasta los hombros, en una combinación de colores entre el lavanda y el rojo fuego; con ojos ámbar como los de Said.

**— Espera aquí, voy por las cosas de Said. —** le dijo, dándose la vuelta con Said aun en brazos.

**— No. —** tajó la mujer **—. Lleva las cosas después, dame al niño. —** demandó.

Akari, ante la especuladora mirada de Kakashi jaloneó a Said, el pequeño se aferraba al cuello de su tía temblando como una hoja. Midori trataba de que su hermana no le hiciera daño al infante, por lo que se acercó al oído del niño y le murmuró un par de palabras que le hicieron soltarla.

El Hatake se quedó atónito ante la escena, nunca vio mujer mas inhumana tratar a un niño con tal desconsideración y desprecio. Poco le importó el llanto mudo del pequeño ni las palabras de su hermana diciéndole que lo dejara, que se lo llevaría pronto. Akari no prestó la mas mínima atención, sencillamente le exigió a Midori llevarle las cosas del niño o ya vería como se las cobraría… Esa amenaza, le generó un escalofrío a la kunoichi que no intentó ocultar y que por el contrario, la hermana mayor de ésta no ocultó el placer que le produjo, saber que tenía una forma de control sobre su hermana menor.

La madre de Said se despidió de Midori con una sonrisa tétrica, a Kakashi se le antojó déspota.

Él conocía a Akari, era una de esas mujeres que tenían la habilidad de seducir a cuanto hombre se le pusiera enfrente y llevárselo a la cama sin pudor. Con él, tuvo un par de intentos fallidos. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era de ese tipo de mujeres peligrosas, a las que si les haces un desplante hacen de tu vida un infierno.

La hermana de Midori no era una kunoichi, sí, entró en la academia. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún potencial ni talento para desempeñar un papel en el mundo ninja. Ya qué, muy al contrario de su hermana menor, su control de chakra era inexistente, poseía el elemento pero no podía dominarlo y así, no servía. Eso sin contar que pasaba mucho más tiempo seduciendo hombres que centrándose en los estudios.

**— Claro, no te preocupes… —** escuchó murmurar a Midori.

Pero, para ese instante, la puerta cerró de sopetón y la kunoichi lo único que logró hacer; fue colocar una mano sobre la madera, encorvar su cuerpo hacia adelante y agachar la cabeza con derrota.

El peli-plata frunció el ceño, esa no era la mujer que él conocía. La aguerrida, la respondona, la enojona que lo ponía en su lugar siempre. Desconocía a la mujer que veía, totalmente. No obstante, eso no significaba que no se sintiera sumamente irritado al darse cuenta que alguien la manipulaba sin decoro absoluto.

Se acercó, sigiloso hacia ella.

**— Midori. —** llamó en voz baja, posando una mano sobre su hombro. La mujer dio un respingo y se enderezó pero no volteó **— ¿Qué está sucediendo?**

La pregunta, como anteriormente sucedió, la estremeció. La kunoichi se dio la vuelta, lo observó, afortunadamente la máscara fue devuelta a su lugar y solo podía visualizarle los ojos. Ese poso de orbes negras que la observaban meticulosamente, pidiéndole una respuesta. Pero, no podía, no se sentía con el derecho de decirle nada; de solicitarle ayuda, bajo ninguna circunstancia… Solo empeoraría las cosas, y ya conocía de antemano lo que su hermana era capaz de hacer.

Movió negativamente la cabeza, y con un extremo nudo en la garganta, le sonrió apática.

**— No es nada, Kakashi. —** dijo, pero la voz le falló una milésima al decirlo.

El peli-gris entornó la mirada, no le creía nada. ¡Carajo! ¡Eran amigos! ¡¿Acaso no podía confiar en él?!

Sus facciones se endurecieron, incapaz de ocultar su molestia.

**— No me mientas, te conozco. —** el tono utilizado fue serio e implacable, ante una verdad desconocida y una actitud innecesaria **—. Solo dímelo.**

La exigencia del Hokage le hizo boquear como pez, la kunoichi no quería mentirle y evadirlo no era opción. Kakashi Hatake tenía la cualidad de ingeniárselas para enterarse de todo, y si se proponía algo, lo conseguía a como diera lugar.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que el peli-gris pensaba, Midori no se sentía con el derecho de darle mas problemas y preocupaciones de las que tenía. Porque sí, sabía que lo hacía de buena fe, pero eso no denotaba que se aprovecharía de tal cosa.

Quiso responderle, pero se vio interrumpida por otro toque en la puerta. Esta vez mas sereno, mas calmo. La kunoichi se giró sobre sus talones y abrió tan rápidamente, que Kakashi juró que ni su Sharingan podría registrarlo de haber tenido la oportunidad.

**— Oh, Shizune. —** dijo con alivio Midori **— ¿Qué sucede?**

La sonrojada azabache, la miró tímidamente, primero a ella y luego al peli-plata.

**— Kakashi-san, han enviado un pergamino con carácter de urgente y necesitan de su presencia. —** articuló, un poco nerviosa la pelinegra.

El shinobi frunció el ceño, preguntándose ¿qué podía ser tan urgente para que Shizune llegara a llamarlo?

**— Bien, voy ahora. —** habló pasando de lado de Midori, pero antes de seguir a la azabache se giró hacia la chica y la miró severamente; provocándole un temblor **—. Esto no termina, todavía tenemos una conversación pendiente.**

Seguido, desapareció en una bola de humo… Dejando a Midori desconcertada y con el alma en un hilo.

.

.

.

**— ¿Es una broma? —** indagó, no serio, no molesto, mas bien incrédulo **— ¿Para esto me hicieron venir?**

Kakashi paseaba su mirada por sus tres mas recientes dolores de cabeza, y las tres calabazas que deseaba cortar en ese preciso momento.

**— Si saben que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, que ir a otra cita fallida ¿verdad?**

**— Kakashi-sensei, le prometemos que esta es la última. —** urgió Sakura, ante la aspereza de su maestro.

El hombre giró su rostro para mirarla, sus brillantes ojos jade gritaba: _Por favor, Kakashi-sensei, ¡esta es la última vez, lo prometo!_

Mientras que sus instintos le demandaban mandarlos al carajo con patada voladora incluida, sin embargo, no había forma de doblegar que consiguiendo que Sakura hablara por ellos. Tenía debilidad por la peli-rosada, ya que la consideraba como su hija y los otros dos se aprovechaban de eso.

Gruñó, descontento porque cedería.

**— Bien, dame eso. —** pidió a Sakura el papelito con la dirección del restaurante a donde se vería con su próxima cita.

La Haruno suspiró con alivio y los otros dos sonrieron como un par de zorros, a punto de cometer su mas grande fechoría.

**— Ahora váyanse, antes de que me arrepienta. —** masculló el peli-gris.

El trío ni lento ni perezoso, salió como ráfaga por la puerta. Y Kakashi llegó a la conclusión, que tanto Gai como Lee se pondrían celosos si supieran que habían cuatro personas mas veloces que ellos, en cuanto a escapadas se trataba.

Cuando de huir por su vida se trataba, nadie la ganaba al trío.

Suspiró, revisó la dirección y dejó caer la cabeza en su escritorio.

**— Otra larga, larga noche… —** murmuró, desganado.

A la espera de ver quien sería su cita de esa noche.

.

.

.

Kakashi revisó de nuevo la dirección en papel (lo que equivalía a meros garabatos hechos por Naruto, ¿por qué no lo hizo Sakura?), pero qué, gracias a su ingenio, podía distinguir bastante bien.

Por lo menos el Sharingan de Obito servía para algo.

**— Uhm. —** emitió, elevó la mirada y se encontró con un lugar no muy elegante, pero tampoco tirado a la desgracia, mas bien parecía cotidiano y de categoría media **—. Aquí dice que me esperará en una de las terrazas de la segunda planta, al fondo.**

Bien, no perdería nada con entrar y revisar.

Nada mas entró, dio los datos a la recepcionista, la mujer coquetamente lo guió hasta la segunda planta y la terraza señalada. Le agradeció a la recepcionista, la mujer al no recibir atención del Hatake se retiró.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar, el lugar estaba iluminado tenuemente y a medida que se acercaba a la mesa señalada notó la figura de una fémina, aunque no conseguía distinguirla. No con totalidad.

Ese lugar, por ser una terraza, estaba poco iluminada, mucho menos que el acogedor interior del restaurante. Sin embargo, al llegar lo suficientemente cerca distinguió un singular color de cabello.

Morado.

Y en cuanto ella se puso de pie y se volteó, la reconoció.

**— Midori.**

La kunoichi abrió los ojos y la boca, asombrada de ver la figura del peli-plata.

**— Kakashi, ¿qué haces aquí?**

Lo mismo se preguntaba él, ¿qué demonios pasaba ahí?

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola!

Bien, posteo este capítulo de manera rápida por cuestiones de tiempo. Cualquier error, será corregido al pasar de la semana. Sí, sé que no es una cita, pero ya es tiempo de que se dé un acercamiento entre ellos y de paso, se vayan conociendo algunas situaciones que giran con respecto a Midori y otras cositas más que se sabrán mas adelante. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, cualquier duda o sugerencia será atendida por medio de un MP conforme a lo que digan en su comentario.

Sin más me despido, miles de gracias a los que me leen y dejan comentarios. Cuídense mucho, un abrazo y un saludo.


End file.
